Restructuring Life
by Saigo no Hajime
Summary: After the war, Ichigo and Rukia set new goals for themselves and begin working to achieve them. But as they begin the restructuring of their lives, who is this new warrior destroying all the hollows in Karakura? IchiRuki fic. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Restructuring Life  
**Author**: Saigo no Hajime  
**Full Summary**: After the war ends, Ichigo receives a startling offer from the new Central 46 and sets to work completing his training as a Shinigami. Rukia also begins working towards her future. But what are these new feelings between them, and what happened, on the day Aizen died, to trigger them? And as the two begin the restructuring of their lives, who is this new warrior destroying hollows in Karakura Town? IchiRuki future fic. There will be a few hints of one-sided IchiHime (on Inoue's part), and the beginnings of IshiHime. NOT a Captain!Ichigo or Academy!Ichigo story.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine! I wish it were, though...  
**Rating**: T (I think this is appropriate, since the violence isn't overly graphic and the profanity isn't over-used. However, if anyone feels, at any point, that the rating should be upped to M, PLEASE let me know!)  
**Author's Note**: Yay! My first non-oneshot story is finally being posted! I hope you enjoy! All comments, especially constructive criticism, are very much desired. I respond to all signed reviews, because I appreciate hearing from readers so much. Anyway, without any further ado, the prologue and the first chapter!

* * *

The nighttime stillness of the neighborhood was shattered in an instant as a wailing roar tore through the air. A tree was violently uprooted and tossed into the air. It landed heavily on the roof of a parked car, crushing the hood. A silent figure, slim and short-haired, jumped onto the fallen tree and watched as a huge wasp-like creature loomed into view. The white light from the street lamps reflected coldly off the bone-white surface of the creature's masked face. Anyone seeing the monster as it moved into full illumination should have retched instinctively. One side of the mask was bizarrely deformed, almost melted, and a pale brownish-green liquid was dripping slowly down its chest.

But the figure on the tree didn't vomit. Instead, it coiled its legs and sprang, catching hold of a wing that looked like gauze but felt as hard as steel wire. Using the wing as a pivot, the figure swung upward, lashing out with a foot and connecting solidly with the undamaged portion of the mask. The creature let out a howl and shook itself violently, dislodging its attacker. Tumbling to the ground, the figure's features were briefly lit up by the street lights, revealing the features of a young human female with fiercely glittering eyes.

As she fell, she threw herself into a headlong roll, twisting lithely at the end in order to regain her feet without trouble. She paused for a moment, holding one hand out before her. Slowly but surely, the hand started to shimmer with an electric blue light. The masked monster, recovered from its initial surprise, roared again and lunged toward its assailant. The girl didn't flinch, but calmly shifted her stance into a half-crouch. As the giant wasp threw its stinger forward, she moved, jumping easily over the strike and pounding her glowing fist into the bone mask. It shattered instantly, and the monster was thrown backwards, hitting the ground several feet away.

The girl took a steadying breath and started to relax, as the monster began to disintegrate into small glowing particles which drifted steadily into the sky above. Suddenly, she tensed again, her head snapping to the side as she searched the shadows for movement. Turning on her heels she took off running, disappearing around the corner just as another person dropped down out of the sky onto the street.

This new figure made no attempt to conceal himself, and stepped directly into the circle of light cast by the street lamp. He was wearing a traditional black kimono, black hakama, and waraji sandals, and on his back rested a cleaver-like weapon as tall as his body, with a blade as wide as his head. His hair was bright orange and spiky, and appeared messy, as if he had just jumped out of bed. He looked around for a moment, seeing the uprooted tree resting atop the totaled car. His already scowling face twisted into an even angrier expression.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. "What the hell is going on with these hollows! That's the third time today! Is someone destroying them, or are they just jumping in and jumping out that fast? Man, waking me up out of a sound sleep after everything Geta-boushi has been putting me through lately!"

He stalked a few paces away from the light, muttering irritably, before jumping easily to the roof of the nearest house and running back in the direction from which he had come. Within seconds, the neighborhood was quiet again.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, there was something that was wrong with the hollow. But I'm not going to be telling you what until much later!


	2. Uncertainty

Two Weeks Earlier

Ichigo woke abrubtly, his eyes snapping open. He had already rolled halfway out of bed, and snatched up the Shinigami badge from his desk, before he was able to take in his surroundings. Immediately, he collapsed back onto his bed, dropping the badge. It had only been the sun shining through the window onto his face that had woken him, not an incoming cero as his half-conscious mind had believed.

Groaning, he slung his arm over his eyes to block out the brightness. He was getting very frustrated with this. He'd never had any problems during the war of the past 3 years, whether it had been during the fighting itself or the periods of cease-fire that had occurred at odd intervals throughout. But now, months after the war had finally ended, he was starting to react as if he were constantly under threat. He'd come to the conclusion that it was the lack of danger, the sheer boring normalness of living, that was the cause. It was as if his mind had become addicted to adrenalin, and was going through a bizarre form of withdrawal now that there was no reason to produce more of the natural drug.

"Oi, Ichigo."

He jumped, and glanced over at his closet. Inside, a petite black-haired girl wearing a light blue sundress was sitting on the edge of a blanket-covered shelf, swinging her legs over the edge and munching happily on a rice ball. She shot him a glance full of superiority.

"It's about time you woke up. Did you forget you told Karin you would come to her soccer game today? It's almost noon, you fool. Do you want to disappoint her by being late?"

Ichigo just growled at her as he pulled himself up and grabbed some clothes from his dresser. That was the weirdest part of the whole thing, he decided, as he walked into the bathroom to change in privacy. While his mind was acting like the war was not only still happening but getting worse, his body was taking full advantage of having nothing to do. Even when he wanted to get up on time, he couldn't do it, and yet no matter how much sleep he got, he still felt tired.

"I'm really messed up, aren't I?" He muttered with a sigh of disgust.

He leaned wearily against the bathroom mirror, letting his eyes slide shut. He needed something to do, some purpose that he could focus on. Even schoolwork would have been welcome, but he had graduated, somehow, a full month before the end of the war. For so long he had had a specific goal to follow through to the end: save Rukia, master his Hollow, save Inoue, protect Karakura, destroy this espada, kill that traitor. Then Aizen had finally died and there had been nothing. _No_ his mind whispered. _There is something, or the possibility of something. A possibility that you finally saw on the day that Aizen died._

The day that Aizen died. Those words brought a memory unbidden into his mind. A memory of _ice_. _Aching, freezing, burning, perfect_ _ice flowing – living, breathing – within his veins. Ice that made his heart blaze and sing with wrenching, overwhelming need –._ Ichigo jerked abruptly back to reality, slamming a mental door to shut away the memory. He didn't want to think about that day. Too many emotions had been present and swirling through his heart then. He wasn't ready to deal with them, not yet. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a normal expression onto his face and walked out.

***************************************************************************************************************

After Ichigo had left the bedroom, Kuchiki Rukia hopped down out of the closet, the smug look slipping off her face. She had been hoping to start an argument, since she knew Ichigo hated being mocked. His lack of a retort was disappointing. She hadn't missed his startled reaction upon awakening, and she had a good idea what had caused it. It was hard not to notice how jumpy Ichigo had become over the last few months. She was honestly beginning to get worried about him.

Rukia sighed, wishing Ichigo's father weren't so busy. Maybe his random attacks at all times of day would help in some bizarre way. But Isshin was now working long hours at the Ishida Hospital. Ishida Ryuuken had received a poisoned wound to his arm while saving his son's life, and to the surprise of everyone, including Ryuuken himself, he had asked Isshin to take over many of his duties at the hospital while he healed. Isshin had agreed, though he had teased Ryuuken mercilessly about it, and now spent almost all of his time at the hospital, covering for his injured friend.

"Oi, now you're the one who's making us late. Hurry up, Yuzu's waiting!" Ichigo's head poked around the door as he spoke. Rukia was surprised to find no trace of his earlier irritation in his voice, and his scowl was no deeper than usual. She crossed the room and walked out the door, punching Ichigo lightly across the top of the head when she reached him.

"Moron, I'm only in here waiting for you," she scoffed.

Ichigo smirked and asked slyly, "Why? Did you need something from the top shelves that a midget like you can't reach?"

This time the punch Rukia threw was not playful, and Ichigo followed Rukia downstairs rubbing his head and wincing. In the kitchen, they were met by Yuzu, whistling cheerfully as she packed the last of the bentos.

"Ah, Onii-chan, Rukia-nee-chan, you're finally up," she greeted them cheerfully. "I'm really excited! Can you believe Karin's team will be in the finals if they win today?"

Rukia opened her mouth to respond, but Ichigo beat her to it. "We'll all have to cheer really loudly, won't we?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu's enthusiasm was contagious, and Rukia found herself smiling. Her eyes widened as she looked at Ichigo and saw that he was too. It was a small smile, but genuine and warm, not at all like the smirks she had seen so many times before. He'd made a point, since the war had ended, to spend as much time with his sisters as he could. He'd helped Karin with her soccer practice, acting as a goalie while she practiced shooting. He'd taken over some of the cleaning chores, so Yuzu could have some time for fun activities of her own. And he had started taking them, and often Rukia as well, to various places around town on weekends. His aloof manner had softened a great deal as a result, at least when his sisters were around. It was amazing how much he had grown and changed from the cocky, standoffish fifteen year old she had first met three years before.

She took the bento Yuzu offered her with a distracted, "Thanks," then followed slightly behind as the three of them left the house. Ichigo and Yuzu were talking happily with each other, about Karin's soccer chances, and about the piano lessons Yuzu wanted to sign up for, and about the cute secretary at the Ishida hospital that had been eying their father the last few weeks.

The petite shinigami couldn't help but laugh quietly as Ichigo offered to help cook dinner if Isshin invited the secretary over. Yuzu frowned at him sternly, and said,"Otou-san deserves to be happy, Onii-chan. We don't want to drive her away."

Ichigo's response was indignant, "Hey! I'm not that bad a cook!"

"Of course not, Onii-chan. That's why you mixed up the salt and the sugar in those cookies two Christmases ago."

"That's baking, not cooking. It's totally different!"

Rukia's laughter was no longer quiet. Ichigo turned back, scowling. "Hey, you're the one who tried to cook canned soup by sticking the whole can, unopened, into the oven. You have no right to laugh!"

Yuzu's laughter joined Rukia's at that, and soon Ichigo couldn't help but follow. It wasn't until they were nearly at the soccer field that they finally got their breathing under control. Yuzu started jogging, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going on ahead. I'll find some good seats!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched as she disappeared around the corner, then started to follow. Almost immediately they stopped again, senses suddenly on alert, and turned to look behind them. Not more than five yards away, a round portal was appearing in mid-air. And when the door had fully materialized, out stepped a person dressed in the uniform of the messengers of the Central 46.

The messenger spoke, his face hidden under the hood of his uniform, "Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. I come bearing a message for you."

To Be Continued.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be posting this story on a regular schedule, with one new chapter coming up every third day. Chapter 2 will be coming on Tuesday morning!


	3. Invitations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach...despite the number of birthday wishes I've used.  
**Author's Note**: As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are welcome and very much desired! I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible for readers, and it will be far easier to do that if you all let me know what you like and dislike about it! In appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in the topmost row of bleachers, separated slightly from Yuzu, who was unaware of the presence of the fourth person in their company. Ichigo had refused to make Yuzu worry by not following her immediately. The Central 46 messenger had reluctantly agreed to pass along his message as they watched the soccer match, and had followed the two shinigami to the field and into the bleachers. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't enjoying the crowd, though, since he kept flinching every time a cheer was raised. Ichigo was smirking, and Rukia was struggling not to laugh.

Finally, the messenger settled himself, and puffed out his chest proudly, ignoring the snort from Ichigo as he did. "I've been given orders to deliver this scroll to you, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," he said in a pompous voice.

"Why the hell didn't you just give it to me earlier and leave, then?" Ichigo asked irritably.

The messenger drew himself up indignantly. "You insisted on hearing the message in this unsavory place, though I would have preferred otherwise."

"Yeah, well, I thought it was a spoken message. If it was only a written one, you could've just given it to me without saying anything. And a middle school soccer game isn't an unsavory place, idiot." Ichigo turned back to look at the soccer field, easily spotting Karin as she ran towards the opposite goal.

The messenger grunted disbelievingly, but chose not to respond. Instead he reached into the folds of his uniform and pulled out a folded piece of paper tied with a string. Starting to offer it to Ichigo, he said, "This message-"

"WAY TO GO, KARIN!" Ichigo bellowed at the top of his lungs. Below them, Yuzu joined in with congratulatory cheers of her own.

Rukia spun around in her seat, searching the field for Ichigo's black-haired sister. "Did she score?" she asked eagerly. "And I missed it, I don't believe this. GOOD JOB, KARIN!"

The two of them turned back at the sound of a thump. The messenger had fallen out of his seat in surprise at the sudden shouting. Ichigo burst out laughing and snatched up the message from where it had also fallen. Rukia offered the messenger a hand up, though her other hand was covering the huge grin on her face. Ichigo pulled off the tie and opened the message, stifling his laughter in order to read.

"We, the Central 46, request the attendance of Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo at the council meeting to be held on the morning of July the 14th. Many topics of importance will be debated during the meeting. Of special significance to the Substitute will be the discussion of several positions of authority still remaining unfilled."

Ichigo scoffed and crumpled the paper in his fist. "Dammit, I already told Yama-jii twice that I wouldn't become a taichou. When will they give it up? I'm not going."

Rukia sighed and slammed her fist down on the top of Ichigo's head. He yelped in surprise and pain, and shouted, "What the hell was that for, midget?"

"Idiot!" she shouted back. "When the Central 46 says 'request' they mean 'require'. You have to go, moron!" She turned to the messenger, and asked in a calmer tone, "July 14th isn't for another two days. When does Ichigo need to be there?"

"Hai, two days," he confirmed. "I will return at dawn of that day to escort the Substitute to Soul Society and the Central 46 offices."

"Che, what a waste of time," Ichigo muttered, turning away and pointedly ignoring everything but the game.

Rukia sighed again, then thanked the messenger, who bowed and left hurriedly, obviously grateful to escape.

********************************************

Ichigo remained in an irritable mood for the duration of the game. It didn't help that the match itself didn't go well, either. Karin appeared to be the only truly skilled player on the team. Although she managed to score twice more, her team's defense allowed five goals to get past them. Her obvious disappointment when they met up with her afterwards broke through the fog of annoyance surrounding the orange-haired boy.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?" he offered, his scowl softening visibly. "My treat."

"Triple-scoop cones?" Karin asked, her face brightening slightly.

"Sure," he told her. "You know, the high school has a pretty talented team. You won't be playing on your own next year."

Karin glared at him. "Just buy the ice cream, Ichi-nii. The 'wait til next year' speech is worth way less."

The ice cream shop was nearby, so any further conversation was halted before an argument could start. Karin smirked at him, then ordered her ice cream cone, deliberately emphasizing that she wanted _strawberry_ ice cream. Ichigo just rolled his eyes, far too used to his sister's teasing to bother retorting. When Rukia said slyly, "I want strawberry too, Ichigo," and the ice cream seller snickered, though, the icy glare he sent the man was enough to make the blood drain from his face.

Ichigo and Yuzu were just taking their chocolate cones from the seller's trembling hand when a cheerful voice rang out behind them. "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Good afternoon, you two! Oh, and Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan, too!"

The group turned around to see a happily smiling Inoue Orihime swinging a shopping bag. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" she told them. "I was just over at the sewing store across the street. Ishida-kun and I are still helping out at the sewing club at school, and the students need some extra supplies. What are you doing here?"

"Karin had a soccer game just down the street earlier," Ichigo told her. "I offered to buy everyone some ice cream afterwards." He paused, "Do you want some, too? You look like you're thirsty, and I did get Rukia some, so it's only fair."

Orihime lit up, her grey eyes sparkling. "Really? I'd love some!" she exclaimed. She glanced at the menu above the stand. "Hmm, I guess they don't have any wasabi flavored. And no red bean paste for topping. Well, I guess banana will just have to do! Ah, but just a little! I really appreciate this, and I don't want to put you out!"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo told her as he made the order.

Orihime blushed. "Ah, thank you, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo offered her the cone, then frowned in confusion. "Why are you so flushed, Inoue? It is hot today, but have you really been doing that much walking?"

"N-no, I'm fine, really," Inoue stammered, her blush deepening. Ichigo shrugged and looked around.

"Hey, there's a picnic table over there, why don't we sit down. You can rest for a while, Inoue." Without waiting for a response, he walked off toward the bench. The others trailed after. Rukia watched Orihime as they went, shaking her head inwardly at how dense Ichigo was when it came to romance. Unless he was deliberately trying to ignore the auburn-haired girl's feelings.

Rukia dismissed that idea immediately. Ichigo wasn't that mean. If he knew about Orihime's crush, he'd do something about it. What exactly he would do, she didn't know. Orihime was her first real female friend, but as much as Rukia wanted her to be happy, there was a side of her that didn't want Ichigo to return Orihime's feelings.

_A side? My dear Rukia, it's far more than just a side that feels that way!_

Rukia almost yelped. Sode no Shirayuki was usually quiet, so hearing her speak while not in battle was very startling.

_Besides, you already know the truth of the matter._ As the zanpakuto spirit spoke, Rukia felt a remembered sensation of warm and protective black fabric pressed against her slim form in a tight embrace, and a slight whisper of something that brushed gently across her lips. Rukia hastily shied away from the memories, and Shirayuki's presence faded from her immediate awareness with a disappointed sigh.

Glancing up, Rukia realized she had instinctively followed the group and sat down on the bench between Ichigo and Karin. Orihime, on the other side of the table, was showing Yuzu the contents of her shopping bag. The younger girl was eagerly examining the sewing patterns and thread, and exclaiming over how she couldn't wait to start high school the following year, just so she could join the sewing club.

Suddenly, Orihime turned to look at Ichigo, and Rukia could see that her expression was determined. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I was just thinking. I'd really like to pay you back for the ice cream. Would…would you like to go to the karaoke parlor tomorrow night?"

The last sentence had come out in a rush, so it took Ichigo a second to take in the words. When he did, he looked at her with interest. "Karaoke? I guess that could be fun, what do you think, Rukia?" Turning back to Orihime, he asked, "What about Ishida, Chad, and everyone else? Are they coming?"

Rukia wanted to smack Ichigo for being so insensitive. As Orihime's friend, watching the way her determination deflated at the response was painful. But the auburn-haired girl's cheerful enthusiasm was back in an instant. "Ah, well, it was just a sudden thought just now, so I haven't asked anyone else. I will! I'll ask Ishida-kun when I drop off these supplies, and I'll call Sado-kun, and maybe Tatsuki-chan tonight! It'll be a lot of fun, everyone getting together like this! Just like old times, right?"

Inoue jumped to her feet, nearly dropping the rest of her ice cream. "In fact, I'm going to go talk to Ishida-kun about it right now! I'll see you both at the parlor tomorrow night at seven!"

Ichigo stared after her as she skipped away. "Eh? Why didn't she wait 'til she finished her cone? Che, I'll never understand that girl."

Karin snorted. "Well, I'll never understand how you can be so dim. It's no wonder Dad's worried about you never getting a girlfriend, if that's the way you act."

Ichigo's scowl grew more pronounced as he looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Karin?"

Karin shook her head in exasperation. "If you can't figure it out yourself, I'm not gonna tell you." With that, she turned back to her ice cream.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the hints of IchiHime. Don't worry, everyone, I dislike that pairing also! This story is definitely IchiRuki! I just didn't think it was realistic to completely ignore Inoue's feelings for him. For those people, like me, who like Inoue herself as a character, I'm sorry for hurting her feelings here! I don't like to hurt her, but I think she'll inevitably be disappointed in her pursuit of Ichigo (at least in any story of mine).

Anyway, stay tuned for Karaoke night next chapter, along with a few revelations, both about the present and the past. Chapter 3 will be posted on Friday!


	4. Reflections

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Bleach...I've sent off a letter to Santa, though. Do you think he does out-of-season deliveries? No? Oh well...  
**To Avoid Any Confusion**: I probably should have said this before, but it wasn't important until this chapter. Tatsuki is not an official member of the Substitute team! I'm assuming in this story that Urahara gave her certain information when she and the other two boys confronted him, but he did not offer to train her. Ichigo either forgot or is ignoring what Tatsuki said to him right before he left for Hueco Mundo. As a result, the group still believes/treats her as if she is not aware of hollows or shinigami.  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are welcome and very much desired! I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible for readers, and it will be far easier to do that if you all let me know what you like and dislike about it! In appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to those of you who have reviewed, thank you again!!

* * *

The sun was just disappearing below the horizon when Ichigo and Rukia arrived at Karakura's karaoke parlor the next night. They had both enjoyed a relaxing day, with Ichigo rereading his battered copy of _Hamlet_ and Rukia glued to the television set for a four-hour Chappy the Rabbit marathon. The only dark spot for the day was the hollow alarm that had come in at around four.

It was the first alarm in days, so neither Ichigo nor Rukia had particularly minded being called out. However, they had both been upset when they had waited at the site for 45 minutes and the hollow never appeared. Ichigo had spent the next hour grumbling about faulty equipment and midgets who never made sure to do proper maintenance. Rukia had responded sharply, her own irritation over the false alarm compounded by the insults. Luckily, the prospect of spending the evening with their friends had forced them to call off the feud by evening. Neither of them wanted to waste their evening out bickering.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked up the street towards the karaoke parlor, neither of them said a word. It was a companionable silence that spoke of complete ease and comfort in each other's presence. Neither of them wanted to break the bubble of peace that had settled in the air around them now that their fight from earlier had been put aside. But as they came within sight of the parlor doors, the bubble was broken anyway, when Ichigo saw two girls approaching from the other direction.

"Hey Inoue, Tatsuki," he called to them.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue greeted, walking over, her stride almost a bounce in her excitement.

"Yo, Ichigo," Tatsuki called, following behind her friend. She nodded politely to Rukia. "I haven't seen you for a while, Kuchiki-san. How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been just marvelous, Arisawa-san," Rukia gushed, putting on her school-girl act. Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance and he started up the steps to the parlor doors. He breathed a sigh of relief when the girls followed him, and Rukia's voice relaxed back into her normal tones as she continued, "And you?"

"Just fine. I had karate practice at the dojo this afternoon, and I got to spar with a visiting master. It was really informative, all the tips he gave me. I was out by the river for the rest of the day, thinking about it all."

"Over by the river?" Rukia's tone sharpened with interest. She walked through the door Ichigo was holding open and continued, "Ichigo and I were down by the river too, around four. I'm surprised we didn't see you."

"We must have just missed each other." Tatsuki's eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on Rukia's face. There was a note of challenge on her face as she spoke. "What exactly were you two doing by the river?"

Rukia, suddenly remembering that Tatsuki was not a member of their team and therefore didn't know about hollows, cast around for an excuse. "Oh, well, we were just, um, out walking. There was nothing to do, so we got bored, and we decided to go for a walk."

"I see." Tatsuki's reply was short, and she immediately turned to watch as Orihime asked at the front counter for a free booth. Blushing as she thought about what Tatsuki must surely now be assuming, Rukia missed the flash of anger that glittered in the other girl's eyes. It disappeared in an instant when Orihime turned back to them.

"It sounds like Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are already here and they got us a booth," she announced. "It's this way!"

She led the way down the corridor, counting doors. When she found the one she wanted, she snapped her fingers and pushed it open. Inside, Ishida and Chad were lounging on soft couches, talking quietly. There was a pizza missing a few slices sitting on the table in the center of the room, as well as a pitcher of soda. The karaoke equipment at the far end of the room was already on and waiting for a singer. Chad gave a small nod and a wave to the group, and Ishida said smoothly, "Good-evening, everyone. Have you been well?"

Seemingly unable to contain herself, Tatsuki pushed forward. Her eyes flickering challengingly between all of them, she said, "I'm sure Ichigo and Kuchiki-san have been well, given that they're taking _walks_ by the river _together_."

Ishida raised his eyebrows in amusement as Ichigo turned red, and immediately started protesting, "It wasn't like that!"

Tatsuki turned on him sharply, "Oh? Then what were you doing by the river? Kuchiki-san said you two were there walking this afternoon."

"Well, we, uh, we were. But it was just walking! Nothing else!" Ichigo stuttered in a near shout. He was shocked when Tatsuki didn't protest, but only scowled and whirled sharply around, stalking over to the karaoke machine. Inoue hesitated, glancing between Ichigo and Rukia for a moment, before following her best friend.

Ishida immediately lowered his voice and asked, "So why were you near the river? A hollow?"

Ichigo grimaced, "A hollow alert. No hollow, though. The damn thing never showed."

Ishida nodded, then indicated Chad. "Sado-kun was just telling me that a few mornings ago he sensed a hollow not two blocks from his apartment, but when he arrived there only minutes later, it was already gone. He hadn't sensed either of you, so he wasn't sure what had happened."

Rukia frowned. "That's odd. I remember that morning. We got the alert, but by the time we had taken Shinigami form it had already been taken care of. We knew Chad was in the area, so we assumed…" She trailed off, pursing her lips in confusion.

"Oh don't worry so much," Ichigo muttered to her. "It's probably just a coincidence. And today's was just a false alarm, just your stupid cell-phone acting up."

Rukia's head snapped up, and she glared at her partner. "Fool! Don't take this so lightly. If hollows are acting strangely, we need to be alert."

"You're not very alert yourself."

Rukia jumped and spun towards the sound of Tatsuki's voice. She was standing right behind the couch, holding the karaoke microphone.

"What do you need to be alert for, anyway? I missed that part." The slim, dark-haired martial artist was once again watching the group with a dare in her eyes.

Rukia hastily put on her school-girl act, and said, "Oh, um, well, nothing really. It's just, well, Ichigo's dad! Yeah, Kurosaki-san was just saying the other day that he's really going to whip Ichigo in to shape soon. To make up for all the time he's missed while helping at the Ishida hospital! Ishida-kun was just telling us." Rukia eagerly jumped to her feet, trying to distract attention from the lie. "Anyway, are we ready to start singing? Have you chosen a song, Arisawa-san?"

Tatsuki snatched a slice of pizza and took a large bite, taking a second to cool the anger that was darkening her face. Swallowing quickly, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him off the couch and in the direction of the karaoke machine, ignoring his protests. "I've chosen a song for Ichigo. Come on, Strawberry. You'll start us off."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief that the questioning was over for the moment. She sank back into the couch cushions to relax as Inoue plopped down next to her. The auburn-haired girl was giggling slightly. "This might take a while. Kurosaki-kun isn't going to be happy with the song!"

This prediction was immediately proven true with the exclamation of dismay and disgust from the other side of the room. Rukia joined in Orihime's laughter as they watched the two childhood friends across the room arguing. After they had caught their breath, Orihime smiled gently, her eyes still focused on Ichigo. "Isn't this just wonderful?" She asked Rukia. "No more fighting, no more worrying. Just time to relax and spend time with friends."

Rukia smiled back. "It is nice," she agreed.

Orihime continued, "Just think, Kurosaki-kun can start thinking about living again! Like what he'll study in college, and what he'll do as a career, and, well, dating." She blushed slightly at that last. "He won't need to think about fighting or protecting anyone anymore, because there are plenty of people who can handle the normal hollows. It doesn't have to be Kurosaki-kun's responsibility anymore."

The smile on Rukia's face flickered slightly. It was odd, but Orihime's words weren't as pleasing as they should have been. That had always been her desire too, for Ichigo to be freed from the duties and the burden she had placed on his shoulders. But an Ichigo that didn't think about protecting people just didn't seem possible. He had always thought about that. He had always considered it his responsibility, even before he had become shinigami. Rukia tried to picture Ichigo wearing a doctor's lab coat, or a suit and tie, or some sort of work uniform, but somehow each image was quickly overlaid by the figure of Ichigo dressed in his shihakusho and carrying his zanpakuto.

_She stood on the side of a huge building, staring around at the strange sideways world. She could feel two presences nearby, but she didn't turn. Both were familiar, though how she wasn't sure. One of them stepped closer, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shadow, rippling as if wind-blown. A hand, attached to a black-clad arm, touched her shoulder gently, but still she didn't turn. The figure that owned the hand spoke quietly, "Do not fear. He was born for this."_

Rukia jerked upright, shocked at the ease with which she had slipped into her memories. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She still didn't understand what had happened the day of that memory, and she knew that neither she, nor Ichigo, was ready to come to terms with it.

Inoue was looking at her in concern. "Kuchiki-san? Are you alright? You drifted off there, or something."

"Oh, yes, of course, Inoue," Rukia stammered. She struggled to come up with a viable excuse. She found one in the song Tatsuki had finally convinced Ichigo to sing: a slow, romantic ballad. "It's just that I'm a little tired, and the song was lulling me to sleep."

Inoue smiled, turning back to Ichigo at the microphone. "He really does have a lovely voice, doesn't he?"

As Ichigo crooned the last line of the song, putting as much effort into singing as he did everything else, Rukia couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know Tatsuki was acting a little more hot-tempered than usual. There is a reason for that! Feel free to guess what it is, but I won't be confirming or denying anything. It would spoil things...

Anyway, the action of the story will really start to move along next chapter, as Ichigo heads into Soul Society to answer the summons. Meanwhile, Rukia will be receiving a revelation of her own... Chapter 4 will be posted on Monday!


	5. Offers

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Bleach...The Easter Bunny didn't leave it in my basket...  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I want readers to enjoy this story, and it will be far easier for me to please everyone if you all let me know what you like and dislike so far! Not to mention that unless people review, I have no way of knowing if people are liking it at all. For all I know, you could be clicking in and out in disgust... I certainly hope that's not the case! Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to the three people who reviewed last chapter (outlaw hunter, SleepingForce, and Nicole Miklos): Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

Ichigo greeted the Central 46 messenger at dawn the next morning with a wordless growl, followed immediately by a yawn. He'd had a rough night, chasing a no-show hollow around midnight, then being woken from a light sleep every time the floor creaked or a car drove past on the street below. Each sound had reminded him unerringly of the ring of a sword being unsheathed, or a combatant arriving nearby with a whoosh of shunpo.

Rukia had crept from his sister's room to his closet at around three in the morning, and he'd reacted to the opening door by leaping out of bed towards the sound. He'd been inches from grabbing her pajama top, intending to slam the invader backwards into the wall, before he came fully awake and realized what he was doing. Rukia had been half-asleep herself, too dazed to hide her concern, and had actually apologized for startling him, instead of yelling as she would usually have done.

She had fallen asleep fairly quickly once Ichigo had assured her he was fine, but he had been too upset to settle down. Instead he'd made his way downstairs and heated a kettle of tea, then sat until dawn nursing the drink and contemplating how much of a mess he had become. To have come so close to attacking Rukia, simply because she'd startled him out of sleep, was a nightmare. He needed to find something to do, something to rid himself of this constant tension, but he just didn't know what.

So it was that when the messenger arrived, Ichigo was sitting on the step outside, already in shinigami form and waiting. He had already left notes for Rukia and his sisters, telling them he was going out and would hopefully be back by that evening. In Rukia's, he'd reminded her that she would be in charge of hollow duties until he returned. The thought of her angry reaction to his acting as if she might forget brought an upward quirk to his lips as he waited for the messenger to open the senkaimon. He'd have to be prepared for her likely retaliation to the teasing when he got back.

******************************

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Rukia stirred, groaning at the noise. For a second she batted at the air, thinking it was the alarm clock Isshin had bought her for her first birthday with the Kurosaki family. When her hand met nothing but air and the beeping continued, she forced her eyes open and blearily glanced around. Her eyes finally settled on the flashing screen of her cell phone resting next to her pillow. She groaned again and sat up to pull the closet door open, immediately taking in the dim light outside. It was past dawn, but only just.

She pulled herself out of the closet, noting that Ichigo wasn't in bed, nor was his reiatsu present in the house. Had he already left? She shook her head in surprise. It wasn't like Ichigo to wake up this early. She had honestly expected to have to help the Central 46 messenger drag him out of bed. She remembered the events of the previous night with a pang of guilt. Had he even gone back to sleep? She should have just stayed in the girls' room, she decided, even if she was having trouble sleeping there. The continued beeping of her phone brought her out of her thoughts, and she quickly swallowed her gikongan pill, taking shinigami form. She jumped to the windowsill and out the window. Time to hunt hollows.

******************************

Arriving in Seireitei through the gate, Ichigo was surprised to find the sun fully out. But then, the first time he'd left the living world for the spirit world, years before, it had been full night, and he and his friends had arrived in the morning. Perhaps there was some sort of time difference between the worlds. He put it out of his mind as the messenger guided him rapidly through the streets, emerging into the courtyard before the Central 46 complex. The guards at both the inner and outer gates were expecting them, and in minutes he was walking forward into the dimly lit hallway that led to the main courtroom.

The messenger wrapped sharply on the door, and announced, "Messenger Tetsukaze reporting. Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has arrived as ordered."

"Send him in," came the immediate reply.

Tetsukaze pulled open the door and gestured for Ichigo to enter. With a slight sigh, he did so, and the door was pulled shut behind him.

"Welcome, Substitute. Please have a seat."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo forced himself to be polite and bowed, then took the seat indicated for him. He glanced around at his surroundings, somewhat surprised at what he saw. After the shadowy hallway, he had expected a dark and foreboding room, and he could tell that in a different light, it would have been. Strangely, though, at the moment it wasn't gloomy at all. There were lights set into the walls and ceiling at regular intervals, and they kept the room brightly lit and almost welcoming. Looking closely at the light nearest to him, he could tell it was brand new. They had probably been installed very recently, after the war had ended.

"We'll get right to business, Kurosaki." This voice was different from the one that had welcomed him in. It was rough and blunt, and the contraction and lack of an honorific on his name had Ichigo searching the room for the speaker in surprise. He had expected pompous formality on Byakuya's level, not language akin to that of the average man back in the living world. He couldn't spot the speaker, though, despite the fact that he continued to talk.

"We have a job offer for you. As I'm sure you know, there are still Captain's positions open. The Third's been taken by Abarai-fukutaichou, whose promotion will be announced next week. We're trying to talk Third Seat Madarame into taking the Ninth, though he seems determined to refuse. But that still leaves the Fifth open. Also, both Kurotsuchi's have been missing since the final week of the war, and are presumed dead, so the Twelth needs a captain as well."

Ichigo couldn't restrain himself, even though he knew it was foolish to interrupt a government official, however informal he might be. "I already told Yama-, I mean, the Soutaichou, that I wasn't interested. I told him twice, actually. I'm only 18, and I'm not ready to give up my human lifetime. Not to mention my sisters need me. I can't, and won't, abandon them. Not for anything or anyone."

There was a slight ripple of conversation throughout the ranks of the councilmen, reacting to Ichigo's brash rebuttal. He could hear several whispers about rudeness nearby, and inwardly he winced. He was willing to get into trouble for what he believed in, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The informal spokesman didn't seem to mind the Substitute's impolite response, though, as he continued without a change in tone.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou told us about your other refusals, so we expected that. We actually have a different offer for you. It'll allow you, even require you, to stay in the living world."

Ichigo again tried to search the crowd for the speaker, his surprise showing on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

The first, more formal, speaker took over. "It has come to our attention that our academy students have, shall we say, less than adequate skills when they graduate. Oh, they are technically quite sound, with a firm basing in all four major disciplines: Hakuda, Houhou, Kido, and Zanjutsu. However, they have virtually no practical experience in hollow extermination, nor any understanding of how to handle themselves on a solitary mission in the living world. Even group missions in the living world would likely fail if performed solely by new graduates."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He could remember how clueless Rukia had been about the living world when he'd first met her. In fact, of the shinigami who had regularly shown up in Karakura, the only one who had been able to handle himself relatively well had been Toushirou. Given that he was considered a prodigy, it made sense that he would be able to adapt without training when others wouldn't be able to. And even he had had some problems.

The formal councilman continued, "The Headmaster of the Shinigami Academy has proposed that, starting next year, the sixth year class be taken on forays into the living world, so as to give them the necessary training before joining a squad. Unfortunately, with the number of casualties we took in the war, we simply cannot spare anyone to supervise them. Even if we could, very few of our seated officers would be capable of teaching about the living world, or how to survive in it."

Ichigo could tell where this was going, and to his surprise, he wasn't feeling upset. In fact, he was wondering if he didn't actually like the idea. He had always been drawn to the helpless, at least in terms of wanting to protect them. Academy students wouldn't be helpless, but they would need protection on a regular basis. It would give him something to focus on, in any case, and that was what he desperately needed.

On the other hand, was he really ready to sign away his life to the Seireitei? Maybe he would be in the living world still, but watching over and teaching shinigami recruits would be a full-time job. He wouldn't be able to handle another, human, career at the same time.

"You'd need some basic training in kido, but all your other skills are at acceptable levels. Kurosaki, would you be willing to become an academy instructor, and to supervise sixth year students on training missions in the living world?"

When the informal councilman took over speaking and made the actual offer, Ichigo realized he couldn't decide on the spot. He needed time to think. Luckily, the Central 46 were agreeable when he asked for the extra time. As he left the council room, he was told simply, "Think for as long as you need, but do not leave the Seireitei without giving us your answer."

Ichigo nodded quietly and left.

******************************

Rukia was in a very foul mood. She had spent the morning jogging around town, chasing after four different hollow alerts. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, only one of the hollows had actually appeared. That one had been so easy to defeat that it had been ridiculous. To top it all off, Rukia had kept running in to Tatsuki, apparently out on a morning jog. The slim, dark-haired girl had made pointed comments each time, like "What, no Ichigo? You wear him out, or something?"

Rukia was still blushing at what she assumed the other girl was hinting at. It was incredibly embarrassing, not to mention frustrating, that she couldn't come up with a viable excuse for her and Ichigo's continued companionship that did not mention hollows or Shinigami. Her continued denials, unsupported as they were, were seemingly cementing the other girl's misperception. And that was apparently making Tatsuki rather angry, since every protest had only made her scowl deepen. The random thought that maybe Rukia didn't want it to be a misperception was hastily shoved to the back of her mind and locked away.

But now, having come home to this infuriating note from Ichigo, she thought that maybe she _was_ glad that it was an incorrect assumption. She had missed the small slip of paper this morning, having left in such a hurry. Slumping down into the desk chair when she finally returned home, she had seen it on the desk. That impertinent little brat! Treating her like a raw recruit instead of the senior partner and experienced shinigami that she was! Oh, she'd love to pound him into the dirt on the training ground. In front of everyone, preferably! He'd probably let her, too, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to face him in a true battle and prove that she was just as skilled.

_Then why don't you?_

Rukia looked up, even though the voice was obviously coming from an internal source. She spoke aloud, "Isn't it obvious, Shirayuki? Ichigo has bankai, and I don't. I might want to prove myself his equal, but the fact is, I'm not."

A clear bell-like laugh rang through the air. _Silly girl. Raw power is not always the answer. You are experienced and skilled. You have your own merit._

Rukia smiled ruefully, but shook her head. "Experience and skill can make up for lack of power, yes. But not enough to compensate for the gap that lies between Ichigo and me."

There was silence for a moment, and then Shirayuki spoke again, and this time there was a challenge in her tone. _Why must there be a gap? Do you not remember? What did you see as you stood on the blood-stained sands of the desert world?_

Rukia frowned. "What does it matter what I saw?"

_Remember…_ A gentle force pressed against her eyelids, and her eyes closed against her will. Behind the membrane of skin, a picture arose.

_Rukia stood, though her shoulders slumped with defeat and grief. Her eyes, averted desperately from the bloody figure at her feet, leaked salty tears, which trailed down her cheeks and dripped onto the sand below. Suddenly a gentle hand gripped her chin, turning her face to the side. She blinked away the wetness, trying to see who was before her. _

_It was a woman half Rukia's size, hovering in midair so their eyes were level with each other. Her skin was pearly white and unblemished, and she was wearing a full and flowing dress, white and decorated with silver embroidery. The sleeves, draping gracefully through the air as if blown by a slight breeze, were covered with a stunning pattern of silvery snowflakes and icicles. Swirling through the air at the woman's back was a whirl of snow, a miniature blizzard that spanned a foot on either side of her shoulders. Staring as if hypnotized, Rukia realized that the windswept snow had formed a shape, and though the movement continued within, everlasting, there was a solid border from which not a single flake escaped. Wings, delicate and slender as those of a butterfly, made entirely of snow._

Rukia's eyes drifted back open, no longer held down except by her own desire not to lose sight of the beautiful snow fairy. Then suddenly, realization and understanding hit, and her jaw dropped open. Sode no Shirayuki! Her zanpakuto had materialized that day!

"Shirayuki…could I…really…?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** In case the ending is unclear, remember what the first step toward attaining bankai is. :)

To anyone that's interested, _Tetsu_ = iron and _Kaze_ = wind, thus the messenger's name means Iron Wind. Also, for those who only watch dub, _Hakuda_ = hand-to-hand combat, _Houhou_ = agility/movement (like shunpo), _Kido_ = demon arts (spells), and _Zanjutsu_ = cutting/sword skills.

Next chapter will feature Ichigo and Rukia contemplating their choices and making their decisions. Plus, several surprise characters will be making guest appearances! And for anyone who is curious about the behavior of the Central 46, yes, you will be getting a little more information about them. Chapter 5 will be out on Thursday!


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Bleach...T_T  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! A lot of people are clicking in to the story, and I'm delighted about that. But I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! That will help me to edit and improve future chapters. Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to the three people who reviewed last chapter (outlaw hunter, SleepingForce, and DarkJason): Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

Rukia wandered aimlessly around Karakura Town, lost in thought. Her initial elation at the realization that Shirayuki had materialized had faded. Achieving bankai would be incredible. And at least Ichigo, Renji, and her closest friends would be impressed and proud. Rukia herself would be proud, and overjoyed to have strengthened her bond with Sode no Shirayuki that deeply. But what would be the point, besides personal fulfillment? She was blacklisted from ever obtaining even the lowest officer's seat, thanks to Nii-sama.

She had believed herself to be resigned to the lack of rank or recognition. She had even convinced herself to be thankful for her brother's protection. It was a sign that he cared for her, after all. To reject that care would be incredibly ungrateful. But now it stung deeply to realize that she might be capable of bankai and never even hold rank in the Gotei 13. She slowly lowered herself to sit on the front steps of a large building that vaguely seemed familiar. Resting her chin on her hands, she asked herself softly, "Is it even worth trying?"

"It's always worth trying, my darling third daughter!"

Rukia jumped, and whirled around. Behind her, just exiting what she now recognized to be the Ishida Hospital, was Kurosaki Isshin. Next to him was Ishida Uryuu, looking quite harried as he tried awkwardly to duck out from under the companionable arm Isshin had thrown around his shoulders.

"Everything is worth a try, even skinny-dipping! In fact, that's a must! Take Ichigo with you when you try that, alright, Rukia-chan?" Isshin threw her a dramatic wink, then moved down the steps to join her, dragging Ishida along with him. "Now, what is it you're thinking about trying?"

"Um, well…," Rukia stuttered, blushing at the thought of doing that with Ichigo. She shook her head to knock the idea clear, and wondered how she should answer. Isshin had revealed his shinigami heritage during the war, so that wasn't a problem. But was she prepared to mention this to anyone yet? Luckily, she was spared the decision as the doors were violently flung open and a frantic intern ran out.

"Sensei! Kurosaki-sensei! We have a patient needing immediate care! Come quickly!"

The intern ran down the steps and grabbed Isshin's arm, finally allowing Ishida to free himself. Isshin allowed himself to be led back into the hospital, calling as he went, "Tell me later then, Rukia-chan! I must go. Don't worry, my dear patients, Doctor Isshin is coming! I'll take care of all your owies!"

Rukia stared after him, blinking in bewilderment. Ishida, standing beside her, gave a sigh of relief. "That man is insane," he said in exasperation.

Rukia smiled at that. "He certainly is. I'm surprised he hasn't driven Ichigo insane as well."

Ishida raised an eyebrow at her, and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "He has. Surely you're not saying you thought Kurosaki Ichigo, of all people, was sane?"

Rukia started laughing, but stopped quickly when Ishida continued, "Still, though, I think I'd prefer Kurosaki-san for a father than Ryuuken."

Rukia bit her lip, then responded, "Ishida, it's not my place to say, since I don't know the circumstances. But during the war, I thought it seemed that your father –"

"I'm aware of my father's feelings," Ishida interrupted. "It took me far too long to realize, but I finally know what it was my grandfather was trying to tell me. I understand what it is Ryuuken wishes to protect."

"Then why…?"

"Because I don't appreciate being insulted."

Rukia frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, insulted?"

Ishida looked away, the sunlight glaring off his glasses and turning them opaque to Rukia's eyes. "You should know, Kuchiki-san. Your brother does it too, in his own way."

Rukia's eyes widened, taken aback. "Nii-sama does…? What exactly?"

Ishida looked back at her, a little surprised by the defensiveness that had come into her tone. "He holds you back, claiming it is for your own safety. Ryuuken tried to hold me back as well, by convincing me I had no talent in the Quincy craft. Surely you've felt insulted, believed yourself to be talentless as a result of your brother's actions? Had I not had Sensei, I would have felt it even more keenly than I did."

"They're protecting us," Rukia protested weakly, though the young Quincy's words were striking a definite chord within her.

"Are they? Both you and I have still rushed headlong into danger many times, despite their attempts. We've gained in power and skill, taken on more and more dangerous challenges. They haven't prevented that. Only the acknowledgement of our power has been lacking. That isn't protection, it's an insult." Ishida sighed, and pushed on his glasses again. "Kurosaki-san set his son free, encouraged him to act according to his heart and his beliefs. Look what Kurosaki was able to achieve as a result."

Rukia slowly turned to look away, staring into the distance. Everything Ishida said made sense. But was she ready to reject her brother's protection, or to attempt to, at least? There was no point in training for bankai if she wasn't. Still, it was Nii-sama himself who had told her repeatedly that a noble does not take insults willingly. It is beneath them to accept any derogatory words. If insulted, the only decision a noble had was how to respond and repay the disrespect without lowering one's own dignity in the process. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she made her choice.

"Ishida," she said, standing, "thank you. You've helped me make a very important decision."

He looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

Rukia met his eyes, her own violet orbs now burning with determination. "I'm going to start training for bankai. And once I've obtained it, I'll force Nii-sama to allow me to become a seated officer." She paused, then continued, "No, not an officer. A fukutaichou. Ukitake-taichou still needs one, and I will be fully capable of the job."

******************************

Ichigo was lost. He had been doing pretty well, initially, at keeping track of his route in this maze of a city, but then he'd stumbled into the one courtyard he had wanted to stay far away from. He'd taken two steps into the dirt-covered area, wondering why the walls had ended, why this huge open space was right in the middle of the city, and, most importantly, why the dirt seemed to be rust-colored, with spots of darker crimson. Then suddenly a pink blur had appeared in the corner of his eyes. The blur launched itself toward him, and he ducked instinctively, then watched as it rocketed past him and came to rest on the ground several feet away. Immediately, he had paled.

The pink blur had coalesced into the very solid, very small and cute, and very frightening form of Kusajishi Yachiru, 11th division fukutaichou. She was dressed in a blood-soaked shihakusho that was more red than black, and was holding her unsheathed zanpakuto. She waved happily to Ichigo, beaming from ear to ear.

"Ichi! Morning! Ne, Ken-chan! Ichi came for a visit! Keennn-chaaan!"

Ichigo had turned tail and fled before she had finished shouting. In less than a second, though, he could hear Kenpachi's voice bellowing back to Yachiru, "Ichigo's here!? Where!?"

"That way! He ran that way, Ken-chan!"

"Ran! Dammit Ichigo, come back! I've waited long enough for my rematch!"

Looking around wildly, the orange-haired substitute ducked into the smallest alleyway he could find, sprinted down it partway, then turned down a different, even smaller street. He kept going, refusing to look back to see if Kenpachi was still following, taking as many turns as he could. Finally, nearly twenty minutes later, he shot out of the maze of streets into another open courtyard. Panting, he paused to look around. This one was covered with green grass, and some distance away he could see a well tended rock garden, surrounded by shaped and perfectly trimmed hedges.

The air was filled with a sweet scent, and Ichigo was sure there was a flower garden nearby as well. He was turning to the side, looking for it, when the peace of the scene was interrupted by another fast-moving blur, this one green in color and much closer. He yelped as a small body collided with his stomach and sent him flying backwards into the grass. Immediately, he heard someone calling over to them, "Are you two alright?"

Ichigo looked up, spotting the white-haired taichou of the 13th division, Ukitake Jyuushirou, trotting over from the flower garden he'd smelled moments before. He waved a free hand to indicate that he was fine, then looked down at the person now sitting in his lap. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the green-haired child. She was rubbing her head, which looked tremendously odd without the mask Ichigo was accustomed to seeing. Then she looked up at him, with her gray eyes shining and a happy smile spread across her face, and spoke, "Sowwy 'bout that, mistew. I didn't see you."

"N-Nel!?" Ichigo stammered, staring down at her.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Do I know you, mistew?"

It felt to Ichigo as if he'd been slapped, even though he'd been told, the last time he'd seen Nel, that there was a chance her memories would be gone when she woke. She was looking up at him innocently, waiting for an answer, though, so he forced himself to focus. Pushing a smile onto his face, he told her, "Oh, it's just that Ukitake-san's told me about you, that's all. I'm Ichigo."

Nel's face cleared immediately. "Oh, I get it. Nice ta meetcha, Itsygo. Ukitake-san's gonna 'dopt me, did he say? He's gonna be my tou-chan!"

Ichigo's smile was a little more genuine when he lifted her out of his lap and said, "He'll be a good one for you, Nel."

Her smile widened even further, as she cried, "Yep!"

Ukitake stepped closer to Ichigo and offered him a hand up, as the green-haired child took off across the grass again. "She woke up a little over a week ago," he told Ichigo. "I should have let you know immediately, but I know you were hoping her memories wouldn't be affected by the purification. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Are they gone completely?" Ichigo asked gruffly.

"It seems so," Ukitake answered sadly. "We were all disappointed. But at least we can give her a happy existence here. I intend to do everything in my power to give her every advantage, I promise."

"She does seem happy," Ichigo admitted grudgingly, but then he scowled. "I'll bet Yama-jii wasn't disappointed her memories were erased."

"You've only ever seen him at his worst, haven't you, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked rhetorically. "Genryuusai-sensei used to be a lot like you, actually. Idealistic, I mean. He founded the Academy and allowed students from Rukongai to enter, though the nobles of the time protested vigorously. He taught Kyouraku, Unohana, and I to fight for justice, just as you always have done. He would have delighted in teaching you, back when he was younger."

He smiled sadly at Ichigo's incredulous expression. "Unfortunately, he's grown old and weary. Obedience to the law has become something of a crutch, to allow him to save his waning energy. He still believes in giving rewards where they are due, though, whenever possible. That's why we handled Nel-chan's purification as we did. There wasn't a choice of not cleansing her soul, but we could and did anchor her to the 4th division, so she wouldn't become lost in Rukongai or risk being sent to a dangerous district. And immediate adoption into a noble family was approved even before I made the offer. In time, her power will allow her to take a high rank among the Gotei 13."

Ichigo looked away, still somewhat disbelieving. He would never be fond of the Soutaichou, and it hurt to think that Nel no longer remembered being his friend or a part of his team. Ukitake watched him silently for a moment, then changed the subject. "So have you been told about the Academy position?"

When the question was acknowledged with only a nod, he continued, "It would be good for the Soul Society if you accepted, you know. We're trying, finally, to make some long needed changes in the policies here. Your fresh ideas would be just what we need to pass on to our newest members."

Ichigo looked up at that, remembering the informality of the one councilman on the Central 46. "Those changes wouldn't happen to include putting real people in the government, in place of stuffy noble jerks, would it?"

Ukitake chuckled quietly. "I was hoping one of them would be allowed to head the discussion with you."

"Them?"

"The structure of the Central 46 is changing, yes," Ukitake explained. "The Rukongai has been split into 21 prefectures, each one with a governor who takes one of the seats in the council. The governors are all residents of their respective prefectures. At this point, they were all selected for their positions by the 25 noble members of the council, but in a year or so, once everything has settled down a little, we'll be organizing elections in each of the prefectures. We hope the elected governors will have enough backing from the Rukongai public to start improving the conditions there, even in the more remote districts."

Ichigo had turned to him fully, interested. The dismal conditions in Rukongai had always concerned him, especially thinking about his sisters, and worse, his mother, wandering some of those districts.

"There are a lot of things we need to do," Ukitake continued. "Your ethics, passed along to the next generation of shinigami, will help with that."

Staring out at Nel, where she was now jumping from stone to stone in the rock garden, Ichigo came to his decision. He'd liked the idea from the first, and he'd just needed a little push to accept that. What human career would he pursue, anyway? The only thing he wanted to do was protect, and this was definitely a way to do that. He needed to retain a connection to the Soul Society, if only to make sure Rukia would still be allowed to stay with him, but this way he'd still be in the living world, with his sisters, and that was what was important.

"Thanks, Ukitake-san," he said quietly. "I needed that. I'm gonna go tell them I accept."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, so there are a lot of notes for this chapter. First of all, I hope that neither Ishida's nor Ukitake's dialogue seemed too preachy. There were a lot of things that needed to be said/explained, especially by Ukitake. I spent quite a while fiddling with both sections, but I'm not positive I was able to fix it.

Second, Rukia's decision. Yes, with bankai she could try for a taichou's position. I just think she would prefer to remain with the 13th, which is why I had her use fukutaichou as her goal.

Third, Nel. I'm sorry! ::whacks head against the wall:: I absolutely hate the thought of memory replacement/loss, so I'm furious with myself for doing this to her! On the other hand, those of you who like Nel might be interested to hear my main reason for it. I am in the process of planning out an IchiRuki sequel to this story, and once that's finished, I'll be starting on a third story in the series that focuses almost entirely on Nel. In order for the basic idea to work, I needed to have her lose her memory. I'm really looking forward to starting to write that one!

Fourth, the Central 46 and Yamamoto. I actually like Yamamoto, and I've been able to understand (and I often even agree) with his actions in canon. As such, I will not be portraying him as the heartless bastard most people do. Stubborn and a believer in moral absolutes, yes, but not cruel. I also am tired of reading about the Central 46 being reinstated after the war and immediately becoming as corrupt as before. I consider that a possibility, but not a guarantee, and I wanted to try a more sympathetic portrayal of them in this story. Plus, I do think that enough of the captains are open-minded and intelligent enough to recognize the flaws in the system now that Aizen's actions have pointed them out. It's hard to believe that they won't try to make some sort of improvements. That said, the new system is not perfect, and the problems with it is one of the focuses of the sequel I'm planning.

Well, anyway, next chapter will show the beginnings of Ichigo and Rukia's training! The way I've chosen to deal with it will hopefully be interesting and unique! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you on Sunday!


	7. Obstacles

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Bleach...T_T  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! A lot of people are clicking in to the story, and I'm delighted about that. But I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! That will help me to edit and improve future chapters. Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to the four people who reviewed last chapter (outlaw hunter, SleepingForce, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, and DarkJason): Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

Rukia rushed straight to the Urahara Shoten after making her decision, eager to begin her training, and needing the underground training room to do it. She raced into the front yard and stopped dead in her tracks. The shop was clearly closed and locked up. There was a sign pinned on the door decorated with drawings of a beach, a palm tree, and a grinning Urahara waving his fingers in the peace sign, all badly colored with blunt crayons. Her mouth dropping open slightly, she read the words on the sign: 'Aloha, friends! We're at the beach! Sand, sun, and ocean surf, here we come! Everyone else, come back next week.' Each period was shaped like a stylized sun, with eyes and a huge smile within.

Her mouth working furiously, but with no sound emerging, Rukia whirled sharply and stalked to the edge of the yard. Then turning on her heels she stormed back. When Ichigo emerged from the senkaimon in the middle of the yard ten minutes later, she was still pacing angrily. In fact, she nearly walked right into him. Luckily, Ichigo's arrival was enough to calm Rukia down. She was very interested in finding out what had been discussed at the Central 46 meeting. Her curiosity only increased when Ichigo took one look at the crayon sign, snarled, "That bastard," and ripped it off the door in disgust. What would Ichigo need from Urahara that he couldn't get in Soul Society?

"That bastard!" He growled again, his hands trembling as he willed himself not to shred the paper he held. "They told him about the offer. He knew I would be coming to ask him for training. And he still up and disappears. I'm gonna rend that bastard limb from limb!"

Rukia blinked at him, confusion overwhelming her own irritation. "Um, Ichigo?" She asked. "While I'm sure Urahara deserves it, why are you going to kill him?"

"Oh, I won't kill him," Ichigo told her. "I'm just going to hurt him. He needs to be alive long enough to teach me kido, at least."

Rukia's jaw dropped. "Kido? Why on earth do you need to learn kido? What the hell did the Central 46 say to you?" She paused, then asked incredulously. "You didn't let them talk you into becoming a captain after all, did you?"

"Of course not! They asked, but I turned 'em down. They gave me another offer, though, and I accepted that." Ichigo sighed, then explained the Academy position.

Rukia could only stare at him in disbelief. "You, a teacher? Don't make me laugh! Those poor students!"

Ichigo glared at her as she started to laugh, then twisted his voice into a mocking tone. "What about you, why are you here? You hoping to bribe Urahara-san to switch from selling candy to Chappy merchandise, or something?"

Rukia stifled her laughter and opened her mouth to protest, but stopped, wondering briefly if she should actually try that. Then she shook her head to clear such frivolous thoughts from her mind. Pulling a glare onto her face, she told him coldly, "All I need is the training area. I've made up my mind to try for bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and then his whole expression softened and he nodded in approval. His only spoken response, though, was, "Follow me."

Rukia had to scramble to keep up with Ichigo's shunpo as he made his way across town. They finally stopped near a run-down warehouse that seemed vaguely familiar to her eyes. The orange-haired substitute strode confidently into the building, not giving his petite partner a chance to question him. She followed him inside, and found him pulling at a dusty lever. Even as she opened her mouth to speak, a huge trapdoor in the center of the floor began to creak open. She stared as a staircase leading down into darkness became visible below.

"This is the old hideout the Vizards used," Ichigo told her quietly. "They haven't been here for months, and I have no idea where they disappeared to. Anyway, there's a training area as big as Urahara's just down those stairs. Why don't you use that?"

Rukia's eyes lit up in delight. She wouldn't have to wait a week after all! "Thanks Ichigo," she said, meeting his eyes. A sudden idea came to her mind. "Hey, why don't I try and show you the basics of kido? Urahara can take over next week."

Ichigo smirked, and started down the steps. "Let's get started, then!"

In the basement, Rukia scouted around and quickly located a slightly more sheltered area. It was circular, about 20 feet in diameter, and surrounded on three sides with rock walls. "Why don't I start you out with learning to concentrate your reiatsu, and you can practice that here while I get to work on my own training."

It wasn't a question, but Ichigo smirked at her. "Concentrate my reiatsu? Like with that trick of Ganju's?"

Closing his eyes, he called Shiba Ganju's advice from the long ago cannonball training into his mind. He pictured a deep, dark circle in front of him, and felt his power hum into being around him. It was like staring at a vast ocean, spinning in a perfect sphere, right before his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in. Immediately, he felt overwhelming exhilaration, as if tremendous confidence and power had taken the place of the blood within his veins. His very life was in this power, and the power was his life. He felt as if he could do anything.

His eyes slid open, and focused on a boulder about ten feet away. Raising his right hand, using his left hand to steady it, he pulled a set of words he had heard countless times from Rukia's lips, into his own.

"Oh Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou 33, Soukatsui!"

The spell fired perfectly, if off target, slamming into the ground almost a foot to the left of the boulder, and sending the earth flying in all directions. Rukia's jaw nearly hit the ground as she stared in stunned disbelief. Ichigo, casting a near perfect mid-level kido spell without any training whatsoever? Acting solely on memories of other people using spells? That was impossible!

"Um, Rukia…?"

The hesitant and worried tone in Ichigo's voice brought her out of her daze, and she looked over to him. Immediately, her brows snapped together into a frown. Hovering just above Ichigo's hand was a ball of electric blue light, spinning rapidly, and sending off occasional sparks into the air. He raised his eyes from where he had been gazing at the ball, meeting Rukia's eyes. He raised his hand a little, as if to show her the unexpected result of the spell, and started to ask, "Wha-"

The ball's shape abruptly warped, twisting violently into a weird, writhing worm. For a moment it seemed as if all sound, as if the very air, had disappeared. Then everything exploded. A concussive blast of wind slammed into Rukia, sending her flying backwards nearly ten feet, as earth and rock shattered around her. She landed outside the rock circle, and lay there stunned for a moment, before scrambling back inside. Her terror for Ichigo kept her from even regaining her feet, and she half-crawled for several steps before finally finding her balance enough to rise.

She looked frantically for her partner, squinting through the dust and grit that had been thrown into the air. Finally she spotted him, lying crumpled and still against the rock wall. She ran to his side and dropped to her knees. He was unconscious, a small trickle of blood running down his forehead where it had collided with the wall. There were deep cuts all over his cheeks and chest and legs. But it was his right hand that truly horrified her. The hand and arm that had been directing the kido spell was nothing more than raw meat. The skin had been completely burned away, leaving only bloody flesh behind.

Swallowing hard against the bile rising in her throat, Rukia pulled out her cell phone and dialed Orihime's number with trembling hands. The other girl answered on the second ring, and in seconds she was promising to be there as quickly as possible. Hanging up the phone, Rukia set to work with her own healing kido. Ichigo's hand, at least, would need Orihime's skill, but Rukia would do as much as she could before the healer girl arrived.

******************************

Rukia walked slowly back into the warehouse that night, the moonlight glinting in through the broken windows. Ichigo was resting comfortably back home. His injuries were fully healed, thanks to Orihime, but he was very tired, not to mention confused. Rukia was bewildered also. She had no idea what had happened that afternoon. It had something to do with the immense raw power the teen possessed, of that she was certain. But she would have expected the explosion to happen _during_ the spell, not after it was successfully completed. In any case, she wouldn't be letting Ichigo try any more kido until after they had spoken to Urahara. For now, at least, the Substitute was in complete agreement, and was relaxing with a movie while Rukia got to work on her own training.

Reaching the bottom of the steps beneath the trapdoor, Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto. For a moment, she hesitated, not sure what she should do. Then she let her eyes slide shut and called for Shirayuki.

"Yes, Rukia? Are you ready to begin?"

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and there in front of her hovered the beautiful woman with wings of snow. She blinked in surprise, shocked that it was so easy to call her zanpakuto out.

"I desire this also," Sode no Shirayuki told her gently. "If that were not so, more effort would be required."

Rukia nodded in acceptance, then straightened her shoulders and raised her blade into a ready stance. "Ichigo told me about his bankai training. I have to defeat you, right? I know that will be difficult, but I will succeed!"

Shirayuki's silvery-blue eyes pierced through her, as she stayed silent for a moment. There was no expression visible in her perfectly chiseled face. Then she lowered her gaze with a small sigh. "Very well," she said. "We will work first with ice."

Rukia didn't take the time to consider the strange words, but immediately lunged forward, blade leading. Shirayuki spun gracefully, twisting easily out of range, her feet moving through the air as she flew with motions as if she was skating on ice. And suddenly, with an elegant gesture of her hand, the ground of the training area was ice. Rukia's feet slipped out from under her and she fell hard, crashing down on the smooth, frozen surface. Her blade skittered away, nearly tearing itself out of her hand. Somehow she kept her grip, and struggled back to her feet, turning to face the zanpakuto spirit again.

Sode no Shirayuki's unfathomable eyes tracked her movements for a moment, and then she gave a small shake of her head. She lowered herself out of the air and landed smoothly on the ice. With effortless steps and perfect balance, the spirit glided forward over the frozen ground, turning to the side as she reached Rukia, so that she looped around behind her. It was all so fast and hypnotizingly beautiful that the raven-haired shinigami couldn't react at all. Shirayuki skated past her other side and came to rest at the precise place where she had turned to start the circle.

Rukia's flash of understanding came too late, and her attempt to leap out of the circle proved futile. A column of ice, identical to that she could produce with the first dance of her shikai, shot up around her, freezing her in place. It melted away almost immediately, but with it disappeared the snow fairy as well. As Rukia looked around her in confusion, searching for the missing spirit, Shirayuki's voice rang through her mind.

_Silly young one, there is more to our existence than ice. Perhaps next time you will do better._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **You didn't think I'd make it easy for either of them, did you? :) What Shirayuki is talking about is supposed to be confusing, and more information will be shared gradually over the rest of the story. What happened to Ichigo will be explained soon.

Stay tuned next time, as the training progresses for both Ichigo and Rukia! Also, we'll be jumping back into the main action concerning what's happening with the hollows! Chapter 7 will be up on Wednesday 22!


	8. Progression

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Bleach...T_T  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! A lot of people are clicking in to the story, and I'm delighted about that. But I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! That will help me to edit and improve future chapters. Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to the four people who reviewed last chapter (outlaw hunter, SleepingForce, DarkJason, and MakotoJinx): Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

"Show me!" Urahara Kisuke was leaning forward, watching Ichigo with eager eyes as he made his request.

"What!?" Both Ichigo and Rukia yelled back in unison, gaping at him.

"Show me!" Urahara repeated excitedly. "I've wanted to see an example of Kido Backlash since I first read about it, all the way back in my Academy days! It's just so rare to find someone that suffers from the condition!"

"There's no way in hell I'm half-killing myself again, just to satisfy your curiosity, Geta-boushi!" Ichigo growled at the shopkeeper. "Just tell me what to do to fix this!"

The ex-captain pouted, "But that's no fun! I've wanted to see this for so long!" He snapped the paper fan he was holding shut and broke into a grin. "Oh well, it doesn't matter what you want, Kurosaki-san! I still get to see it."

"What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted, rising halfway to his feet. "I told you, I'm not –."

"You have to!" Urahara explained gleefully. "Kido Backlash isn't something that can just be 'fixed'. It can only be corrected with long practice and training, just like anyone with a normal control problem would have to do. That's essentially all it is, after all: a form of control loss."

Rukia frowned thoughtfully as Ichigo slumped back into his seat. "So basically," she asked, "where most people would have trouble gathering their energy or forming the spell itself, Ichigo loses control afterwards? How does that work?"

Urahara's tone finally turned a little more serious. "When he gathers the energy for the spell, he pulls in a great deal of extra, unneeded power. He's able to put the proper amount into the spell by using the full incantation as a buffer and a channel, so everything appears fine during the casting and the spell fires normally. Unfortunately, all the extra power that he called up is still there. It's too volatile to just drain back, but the spell is complete, so it can't be fired outward either. It has nowhere to go. Eventually all that power just goes boom. As you know, this causes a great deal of damage to the caster. Hence why it's called backlash."

Ichigo frowned in concentration as he thought it over. "Alright, so what can I do?" he asked. "What do I need to practice?"

Urahara beamed at him. "I can't answer that until I see the effect." Poking the teen's shoulder with his fan, he ordered, "So show me!"

******************************

Five days later, Rukia leaned against the wall in the Vizard's warehouse, dripping with sweat. As had happened every time Rukia had initiated a training session, Shirayuki had soundly defeated her in battle. In fact, it was downright humiliating how easily she was losing. The zanpakuto spirit was clearly as disappointed and frustrated as Rukia, though her vocalization of that fact had come by way of increasingly vague pieces of advice. Today's disapproval had actually come in the form of a tanka poem:

_When one looks inward,  
__the heavy snow begins to  
fall. Then the wind blows.  
The blizzard is blinding white,  
and your enemies will die._

Rukia felt disgusted with herself. She had no idea what she was doing wrong, or what Shirayuki wanted from her. She was still too proud to humble herself by flat out asking, though. She would figure it out, somehow. With a disheartened sigh, she toweled the sweat from her face and left the warehouse. It was sometime around midnight, she realized as she studied the position of the moon. She was a little surprised that she'd been out so long. She was usually back at the Kurosaki household by around ten.

Suddenly, her senses picked up on a hollow, and she turned right immediately to follow it. The presence disappeared within minutes though, and she slowed to a halt, slamming the heel of her hand to her forehead in exasperation. The number of times she and Ichigo had been called to purify a hollow, only to have it gone by the time they arrived, was getting to be ridiculous. Urahara had confirmed that Rukia's phone was working properly, though. Someone was clearly beating them to the hollows, defeating them, and then leaving before anyone could see who it was.

When the team had met the previous day to discuss the situation, Ishida had theorized that the mysterious person was as much prey as hunter now. There was no way a single person could beat all of them to just about every hollow unless he were actually being targeted, with the hollows emerging near his location and attacking immediately. It seemed a reasonable explanation, but also a worrisome one. A rogue hollow slayer was dangerous enough, but might still prove to be friendly. But whether that were the case or not, no one person could take on this many hollows without being put at serious risk for injury.

Unless, of course, you were as insanely strong as Ichigo, Rukia admitted ruefully. But if that were the case, they would surely have sensed this person's reiatsu, which they certainly hadn't. The strangest thing about the whole situation, though, was that something was very odd with those few hollows they had ended up fighting. Every single one had been gruesomely deformed, with parts of their bodies seeming to be diseased. No one, not even Urahara, had any idea what had happened to cause the deformities.

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo landed on a nearby roof, spotted her, and jumped down. Rukia nearly started snickering at the orange-haired boy's tousled appearance and sour expression. It was obvious that he'd been pulled out of bed to deal with the hollow. Immediately, she felt bad about the impulse to laugh. He'd been much less jumpy lately, perhaps because of his newfound purpose, so his sleep had been far more restful. Unfortunately, though, the repeated injuries he'd been receiving while demonstrating the effects of backlash for Urahara had thoroughly exhausted him. Even though Inoue had been on call to tend to his injuries every time, he was so tired that he had collapsed into bed each night. Being woken from a sound sleep would be extra unpleasant, especially if the mysterious hollow hunter had gotten to the hollow before him.

She winced as Ichigo's thunderous scowl gave her that answer, even before he barked, "Not there again! I'm getting seriously sick of this!"

Rukia nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. They both started walking again, making their way back home. Ichigo gradually seemed to be calming down, and just as they reached his street, he turned to his dark-haired partner. "Hey, I almost forgot. Urahara-san said he might finally have a training solution for me. You might want to come with me to the Shoten tomorrow, if you're interested."

Rukia perked up. Maybe one of them might finally start making progress on their training.

******************************

Rukia stared in exasperated disbelief as she watched Urahara push Ichigo into a cross-legged sitting position. The shopkeeper circled the teen twice, then pushed at his legs to adjust their positioning, circled him again, then grabbed his hands. Ichigo's eyes were twitching irritably as his elbows were pushed onto his crossed knees, his wrists were moved into a cocked position, and his forefingers and thumbs were curled and pushed together to form circles. The shopkeeper stopped and studied him critically for a moment, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, repeat after me!" Urahara exclaimed. "Oooommmm!"

Ichigo's whole body twitched, and then his fist lashed out toward the ex-captain's nose. The green-clad merchant nimbly dodged out of the way and wagged his finger sternly in the air. "Now, now, none of that! You do want to stop blowing yourself up, don't you, Kurosaki-san?"

"How the hell is this gonna help!?" He snapped back.

"You have to _meditate_, Kurosaki-san! I'm just showing you the proper body posture!"

"Meditate on what, Geta-boushi? Tell me and I'll do it, but there's no way you're getting me to hum like some insane lunatic!"

Ten minutes of argument and explanation later, Ichigo was sitting quietly, trying to focus his thoughts in meditation. Rukia was eyeing Urahara suspiciously. "Why," she asked, "did you not have him start this before? Surely you knew long before now that this was what he needed to do?"

Urahara looked at her with an innocent expression on his face, and said simply, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

******************************

Inoue Orihime was feeling pleasantly tired. Not exhausted, just the mild weariness one feels when they complete a task and are pleased with the result. She and Ishida-kun had spent the day with the Karakura High School Sewing Club, organizing their contest entry. Everything had gone smoothly, all the craft projects had been completed and priced, and all the supplies to build and decorate their booth were ready and waiting to be used the following week.

She yawned widely, and immediately Ishida-kun, who was walking beside her, asked, "Are you sure you want to stop at the Urahara Shoten before going home, Inoue-san? You really should get some rest."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine," she exclaimed happily. "I just want to check on Kurosaki-kun first."

She wanted to make sure he didn't have any more burns. She didn't think there would be any need for her healing skills, though. Ever since Urahara-san had started the orange-haired teen on meditation exercises two weeks before, the explosions caused by his kido had decreased in size. They hadn't completely stopped, though. Urahara-san said it would be a long time before that happened, it it ever did. But at least they were now usually only causing minor burns on Kurosaki-kun's hands and arms, easy enough to be tended with just some ointment and bandages. Still, even minor burns hurt, and Orihime couldn't stand seeing anyone, especially Kurosaki-kun, in even the smallest amount of pain.

Suddenly the roar of a hollow echoed through the air. Both Orihime and Ishida spun around in an instant and ran in the direction of the sound. It was only a few blocks away, but they had only gone one block when the menacing presence faded from their senses. Orihime started to slow down, but Ishida kept going. Orihime called after him in confusion, and he shouted back, "Hurry, Inoue-san! Maybe we'll be able to see who it is that's been fighting!"

But Orihime didn't answer, or speed back up. Ishida, realizing that she wasn't following, pulled up and glanced back. The brown-haired girl was staring at him. No, not at him, past him. He faced forward again, and watched in surprise as a familiar girl wearing a karate uniform emerged from a side street a block ahead.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** outlaw hunter, you've been expecting the end of this chapter for a while, haven't you? :)

If anyone thinks Ichigo is overcoming the Backlash problem a little too fast in this chapter, I apologize. He is still having problems, which will be explained later. Let's just say that Inoue isn't being called to heal all of the injuries anymore, so she doesn't realize, ok?

Also, for anyone who's interested, a _tanka_ poem is sort of an extended _haiku_. Where _haiku_ have 3 lines with syllable counts of 5, 7, and 5, the _tanka_ adds a fourth and fifth line, both of which have 7 syllables. I won't say my poem is very good, though. :P I enjoy writing longer poems, and I've been told I'm pretty good at it, but short poems are another story!

Anyway, from this point on, we're moving into the real action of the plot, so the pace of the story is going to be pretty fast! By the way, if anyone considers this ending a cliffhanger, I should warn you, you'll be getting worse ones in upcoming chapters! ::evil grin:: Hmm, let's see, how should I preview the next story without giving too much away...

Next time, the truth comes out, a couple of people get very frustrated, and someone walks into a trap. There, is that cryptic enough? :) Chapter 8 will come out on Saturday 25!


	9. Frustration

**Disclaimer**: If I ever get married, I'll be putting Bleach on my gift wish list. I'll probably just end up getting a bunch of laundry detergent, though. ::sigh:: Anyway, Bleach is still not mine.  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! A lot of people are clicking in to the story, and I'm delighted about that. But I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! That will help me to edit and improve future chapters. Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to everyone who reviewed over the last couple days: Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

"_Tatsuki-chan! What are you doing here?"_

Tatsuki jumped in surprise, and spun to look in the direction of the call. She had an instant to take in the sight of a stunned Ishida staring at her, while a little behind him, Orihime was running forward in concern. Then suddenly, a searing pain running through her leg reminded her of the injury she had just sustained, and she staggered. Somehow she kept her footing, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was hurt. She almost groaned as she heard Orihime gasp.

"Tatsuki-chan, you're hurt! What happened to your leg?"

Tatsuki hesitated. For years she had wanted to be acknowledged for her power, to have her friends realize that she too was aware of hollows and other spirits. She had spent the last few weeks hinting about it to them at every chance she could. She wanted them to realize it on their own, not to have to be told. But most of all, she had wanted it known that she could handle _fighting_ hollows. That she wasn't weak. To have her secret discovered now, when she was injured, was not going to help in that respect. She hated all lying, though.

Realizing that she couldn't stay silent for long without causing suspicion, she tried to shrug it off without an explanation. "Oh, this? It's nothing."

As she spoke, she caught sight of Ishida's face. His expression was rapidly turning from surprise to suspicion. Before he could say anything, though, Orihime spoke up, frowning slightly, "But Tatsuki-chan, it looks like it hurts. And it seems like it just happened too. Don't you think maybe you should go to the hospital?"

Tatsuki scowled at the suggestion. She hated hospitals, and the last thing she wanted was for her friends to think a hollow could send her to one. Given the way Ishida's eyes had narrowed as he studied her, though, it was almost guaranteed that her secret would not remain secret for much longer. With that thought in mind, she raised her chin proudly and asked, "Couldn't you just do something about it, Orihime?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue exclaimed, laughing nervously. "I don't know anything about treating wounds."

The straight lie from her best friend was the last straw for Tatsuki. Abruptly she lost all desire to keep her powers secret. Hot anger was racing its way through her body, setting her blood on fire. Ishida jerked in surprise, and Tatsuki realized that her power had escaped her control and was expanding into the atmosphere around her. Ishida's surprise only made her even more furious. Did they really think it so strange that she would be strong? Were they really so sure that she was weak?

Suddenly she became aware that her power had become visible without the effort she usually needed, and her clenched fists, arms, and legs were glowing with a fierce electric blue. Her breathing was harsh, as she was overwhelmed by a mixture of fury and intoxicating power. She was barely able to restrain herself from shooting all that energy off towards two of her supposed friends. Two of the people who had insulted her, hurt her, abandoned her, even betrayed her with their doubts!

The sound of Orihime sobbing was what snapped her out of her enraged stupor. She belatedly realized that she'd been screaming at the other girl, and at Ishida. She'd been yelling out all the grievances, all the insults, all the obscenities that had been festering within her for years, ever since she had realized her friends no longer considered her their equal. The sight of the girl she had vowed to protect standing frozen in front of her, grey eyes filled with tears, with Ishida pushing in front to stand protectively between the two girls, should have been enough to break her heart. Even through her rage, Tatsuki knew she would feel beyond ashamed when she looked back on this day.

But for now her wrath was too hot, and not even her best friend's tears were enough to cool it down. With a primal scream, she turned and fled. Behind her, Orihime sank to her knees on the sidewalk, still sobbing, and Ishida awkwardly pulled her into a comforting embrace. Tatsuki saw none of that, though, for she didn't look back as she ran. Her energy poured into her legs, increasing her speed exponentially, until she was shooting across town so fast that normal human eyes were barely able to see her blur into existence for a second before she disappeared and reappeared ten yards farther on.

Within minutes she was on the other side of town, where she finally came to a stop, panting and streaming with sweat. She realized that her fury had been turned into power, and as she used that power to run, the rage had bled away. She was still angry, but her temper had cooled enough to allow her to think a little more clearly. Immediately, the memory of Orihime's tears assaulted her, and she turned around, intending to go back.

But then a presence filled with darkness and menace swept over her senses and she went rigid with surprise. It was right beside her; how could she have missed it!? She spun desperately, but it was too late. She had a quick glimpse of a hollow mask before, with a prick of a needle at the base of her neck, her senses fled into darkness.

******************************

_How long must I wait before you understand? Winter is a time of reflection, and inner thought. Ice alone does not make the season. Do not call me again until you understand._

Sode no Shirayuki's disembodied voice drifted into Rukia's ears as she stood, ankle deep in ice water. The snow that had been up to her knees atop the ice was melting into a slushy mess. Her hands, numb from the cold, struggled to straighten her windswept hair. Where normally only a single strand fell into her eyes, now half of her hair was knotted together in front of her face. Had she not been so incredibly frustrated, she might have been amazed at just how much power was contained within the whirlwinds Shirayuki could create. As it was, the effects of the immense gusts only served to make her even more irritated.

She slogged towards the base of the stairs, realizing with disgust that half the ground was now nothing but mud as a result of her training. She scowled. No, not _her_ training. She rarely even managed to make any real attacks. All of this was Shirayuki's doing. Normally, the realization of just how powerful her zanpakuto really was would have made her ecstatic, but all she could feel right now was disappointment in herself. She had been training for nearly a month, and had made no improvements at all.

She knew that most shinigami took years, even decades to achieve bankai. But part of that time was spent achieving materialization, which she had already managed. Maybe it would still take a long time to complete the process, perhaps even a year or two, but surely she should at least have been able to advance slightly by now. If anything, it felt as if she had gotten worse. And she had no idea what Shirayuki was trying to convey to her with the various pieces of vague advice she had been giving. Rukia had even considered humbling herself to simply ask straight out what she was doing wrong.

She hadn't done it, though, since Shirayuki had been getting more and more vague, and even slightly irritated, over the previous weeks. The black-haired shinigami seriously thought the zanpakuto spirit would refuse to explain, simply out of the disappointment that her wielder hadn't been able to figure it out on her own. Rukia was disappointed too, and more than a little ashamed of herself. Obtain bankai and force Nii-sama to allow her to become fukutaichou of the 13th? It had sounded so wonderfully possible a month before. But now she was wondering if she really could do it. Or, more importantly, if she should. Was she really fit to be a ranked officer?

"Maybe Nii-sama was right to hold me back," Rukia muttered softly, staring at her feet as she walked out of the Vizard's old warehouse.

Suddenly, though, all thoughts of failure and defeat fled her mind. A powerful spiritual energy had just flared to life in her senses. It was very human and very angry. The mysterious hollow slayer that they had been wondering about, it had to be! She started to hone in and pinpoint the presence. When she realized that it was right next to both Ishida and Inoue, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they would know who he was, and would have a chance to do something about him! Then she frowned in confusion. The presence had suddenly started to move, sprinting across town at a speed rivaling a shinigami's shunpo.

Realizing that neither Ishida nor Inoue seemed to be following, Rukia swore and started running. She rapidly calculated the direction the hollow hunter was moving, and aimed for a point some ways ahead. She would never be able to catch him at that speed, given how far away she was, but maybe she could cut him off. Minutes later, she gasped in concern, breaking her stride slightly. A hollow had just emerged in the living world, not far ahead. It was powerful, much more powerful than normal hollows. In fact, Rukia had to wonder if it weren't a naturally-formed arrancar, its power was so large.

And what was worse was the fact that the hollow hunter had come to a stop at almost the same point as the hollow, and his power level was lowering. Was he overconfident, or had he just not sensed the hollow? With another curse, Rukia flung herself forward with even greater speed. She could only hope she'd make it in time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger!! Aren't I mean? ::evil grin::

Next time, an ally thought to be lost makes a shocking reappearance! Will the cliffhanger be resolved? ...well, maybe... ::starts cackling:: Chapter 9 is coming soon to a computer near you! Enjoy the drama on Tuesday 28!


	10. Confusion

**Disclaimer**: Do you think if I stockpile enough laundry bleach, I'll be able to convince Kubo Tite to trade me the anime Bleach for it? No? ::sigh:: Still not mine, then...  
**Author's Note**: This story has had over 1000 visitors and over 2600 hits! I am utterly amazed! I'm especially grateful to the 12 people who have reviewed (five of whom have been reviewing repeatedly, thank you so much!!)! To those of you who have been reading but not reviewing, I hope you are enjoying the story. I understand completely about not always having the time or energy to comment. But all reviews, even very short ones that only say whether you liked or disliked the story, are extremely appreciated! Every comment is incredibly helpful, both as simple encouragement, and as advice and input about where you'd like the story to go. So if you do have the time or energy, I hope you'll consider dropping me a line, through review or PM. I always show my appreciation for reviewers by responding to every signed review I receive. Anyway, to the people who reviewed over the last couple days: Thank you again!!

* * *

By the time Rukia reached the location of the hollow attack, she knew she was far too late. She was also extremely confused. While she had darted from rooftop to rooftop, she had followed the fight with her senses. The hollow's power had surged for a brief moment, and then the hollow hunter's reiatsu had plummeted. Whether he had been killed or simply knocked out, she did not know. But then, to her complete bewilderment, a third reiatsu had appeared on the scene, and this one she had recognized. It was Kurotsuchi Nemu, the fukutaichou of the 12th division, who, along with her father the captain, had been missing and presumed dead for months.

Her reiatsu, though still familiar, had felt strangely changed. Any shinigami trained to do so could glean certain aspects of a person's personality by studying their power. There had always been an analytical, almost robotic, quality to Nemu's. It had always been easy to accept the fact that Nemu had been created by science, as her reiatsu clearly felt alien and unlike anyone else's. The surge of power Rukia had felt as she ran towards the fight had been different, though. The logical, analytical bent had still been there, but it no longer had felt robotic at all. There had been passion, anger, and grief, as well as fierce determination, mixed in with the cold rationality that was the norm.

What could have pushed such emotions onto the surface of someone as completely unemotional as Kurotsuchi Nemu? More importantly, how on earth was Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou even alive? Where had she been for the past few months, and why hadn't she contacted the Soul Society? All these questions, and more, were spinning through Rukia's mind as she came to a stop at the scene of the attack. Even curiosity and concern for the mysterious hollow hunter had been pushed from her mind at the revelation that one of the casualties of the war might not be a casualty at all.

Then she looked around the area and all thoughts fled. With her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in shock, she turned in a slow circle. Surrounding her was utter destruction. Buildings were crumbling, their walls splintered and their roofs caved in. The road had been torn up and ripped apart like old carpeting, and huge chunks of pavement had been thrown in all directions. The single street light in the blast zone had been twisted into a pretzel and flattened against the ruined street.

"But-," Rukia whispered, amazement driving her to voice her thoughts aloud. "But the fight only lasted for seconds! How on earth could all this have happened in such a short time?"

A moment later, finally shaking off her shock, she started to move towards the nearest pile of rubble. She thought she could still feel Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou's reiatsu, albeit very faintly, somewhere in this area. Hopefully it wasn't just residual energy from the fight, and the missing shinigami was still here somewhere. Before she could start her search, though, motion to her left drew her attention. It was Inoue and Ishida, running toward the scene of the attack.

The two of them didn't appear to see Rukia where she stood in partial shadow next to one of the shattered buildings. Instead their eyes were pinned on the devastation in front of them. Inoue's face had turned pasty white and one of her hands had come up to cover her mouth in distress. Ishida also looked horrified, which worried Rukia. The young Quincy was not the sort to allow his emotions to become so visible. She started forward to meet them, and Ishida turned at the movement. Seeing the shinigami, he nodded briefly, but before either of them could say anything, Orihime let out a desperate shout.

"Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan, answer me! Where are you!?"

Rukia's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Tatsuki!? Why would Arisawa-san have been here?"

Inoue either didn't hear, or was ignoring everything going on around her, because she didn't respond. Instead, she rushed into the middle of the broken street and started to dig around in the rubble, frantically looking for her missing friend.

Rukia turned to Ishida and asked again, "Why would Arisawa-san have been here?"

Ishida bit his lip then said simply, "It was her."

"What do you-," she stopped as Ishida started to walk over to join Inoue in her search. Running after them, Rukia tried again, "What do you mean 'it was her'? What was Arisawa-san doing?"

Ishida knelt down next to a pile of jagged-edged concrete and started to shift through it. He didn't look up as he answered, "Arisawa-san is the one who has been fighting the hollows recently."

Rukia's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "What!?"

Immediately, her thoughts fled back to the fact that she had started in this direction after having sensed the unknown hollow slayer fleeing from Inoue and Ishida's presence. He, no she, had stopped here, and-. She blanched and dropped to her knees to start shifting a different pile of debris. In her surprise over Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou's reiatsu, she had completely forgotten the injuries that had almost surely been dealt to the hollow hunter. To Tatsuki. She shuddered as she remembered the way the girl's reiatsu had suddenly cut off.

Finding nothing in his pile, Ishida moved over to a rent torn through the middle of the street and started digging around inside it. As he worked, he continued speaking, "We caught her just leaving the scene of a hollow attack earlier. She'd hurt her leg, but when Inoue-san suggested it be treated, she exploded at us."

He sighed, and shook his head. "It would seem she's known about hollows for a long time, and taught herself how to use her own power."

Rukia was impressed, despite the overwhelming concern still running through her. Ichigo was a prodigy when it came to most spiritual skills, but even he had needed teachers. For Tatsuki to have self-taught herself well enough to fight and defeat so many hollows over the last few weeks, to say nothing of the battles she had surely faced during the years of the war, was nothing short of astounding. Perhaps Tatsuki wasn't as powerful as some, but that would likely change if she could have the benefit of a teacher. Rukia bit her lip, reminding herself that they would have to find the girl alive first, before thinking of future training.

Ishida paused for a moment, then started speaking again, his tone heavy with regret. "I realized soon after we returned from Hueco Mundo that first time that she had developed power," he said softly. "Kurosaki's fault again, no doubt. But I said nothing. I knew Inoue-san and Kurosaki would prefer it if she stayed out of these affairs, and I thought it best also."

Rukia stopped digging for a moment, frowning over at the boy. "Isn't…isn't that what you accused your father and my nii-sama of doing, though? Holding someone they love back for their own safety? Or helping someone else to do that, at least?"

Ishida flinched, but nodded. "I made a mistake. One I will do my best to atone for, as soon as Arisawa-san is found."

Suddenly his eyes widened behind his glasses. He gestured urgently for Rukia to join him. "Kuchiki-san, I think I feel something warm down here. Help me move this cement! Arisawa-san may be under it!"

Rukia leaped to her feet and ran over to help. Before they could start to lift the block of cement, though, there was a cry of anguish from nearly ten yards away. They both turned to see Inoue pulling a black fabric belt from the splintered house wall that had trapped its folds. Even from the distance, they could see that it was wet, and the black coloring was tainted by another, indistinguishable, dark color.

Inoue turned to face them, her eyes wide with shock and horror, her hands trembling as she held the cast-off piece of clothing. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said weakly, "It…it's…covered in blood. It's T-tatsuki-chan's."

Rukia immediately whirled back to the cement they needed to lift. They needed to get this off so they could reach the girl and tend to her injuries before it was too late! She didn't really register Ishida's confusion as he moved to help her, but she did hear him mutter, "But if the belt is all the way over there, and she was injured so badly, how did she get over here?"

The question made sense an instant later, as the cement block tumbled to the side. Lying unconscious in the narrow crevice, a small trickle of blood from her forehead the only sign of injury, was Kurotsuchi Nemu. There was no sign of Arisawa Tatsuki in all of the ruined area, save only the bloody belt clutched in Inoue's quivering hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe, well, I did warn you there'd be more cliffhangers, right? So where has Tatsuki disappeared to? And where has Nemu been, and why is she here now? ;) You'll find out next chapter!

A quick note on Inoue: I do not find her to be a weak character! I think she's actually quite a strong character, and she could probably be incredibly powerful if she let herself. Her problem is a lack of confidence, not a lack of power. In this chapter, she probably seems rather weak, but remember she's had a huge shock, and her closest friend is seemingly hurt and missing. Starting next chapter, her strength will begin to show. In fact, some people might think I'm writing her with too much of a backbone, given her typical behavior in canon. My excuse is that I truly believe that after 3 years of war, she'll have gained a good deal of confidence and maturity that she doesn't have yet in canon. Anyway, that'll start next chapter, so I hope you'll let me know what you think.

Anyway, stay tuned next chapter for a number of revelations and explanations! Chapter 10 will be coming your way on Friday, May 1!


	11. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: It's my Unbirthday today! I didn't get any presents though...::sigh:: I was hoping for Bleach, but no such luck.  
**Author's Note**:As I've said before, all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! A lot of people are clicking in to the story, and I'm delighted about that. But I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! That will help me to edit and improve future chapters. Anyway, to show my appreciation for reviewers, I make sure to respond to every signed review I receive. And to the people who reviewed over the last couple days: Thank you again!! I appreciated your comments immensely!

* * *

Rukia tapped her fingers impatiently against the boulder she was sitting against, watching the restless activities of the rest of the Substitute Team. Earlier, Chad had arrived at the damaged street just as they had been lifting the unconscious Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou out of the rubble. When Inoue's healing had erased the sole visible injury and the shinigami still hadn't woken, he had volunteered to carry her to the Urahara Shoten, to see if the ex-captain could find out what was wrong. The others had followed a little over an hour later, having searched the wreckage from top to bottom several times. They had found nothing else, not a single clue as to what had happened to Tatsuki.

When they arrived at the Shoten, Urahara had been closeted in his lab, running various tests on Nemu, and Tessai had refused to allow them to disturb him. The only information they had been given was that the store owner had found a strange substance in her blood, and was trying to determine its purpose and effects. Ichigo had surged out of the basement to greet them, followed by a harried Yoruichi, who had been trying to keep the teen from charging over to the attack site.

"Your impatience and temper would only get in the way, now that there are no enemies to fight," she had told him. He had only given in when she threatened to tie him down, and had actually pulled out a coil of rope.

When the returning searchers reluctantly informed them that no further trace had been found of the missing girl, Yoruichi had quietly reminded them of the possibility that she had been killed and devoured by the hollow. Ichigo had spun around, red with anger, but had no chance to yell anything, as a flash of bright light arrowed through the air toward the former shinigami. Yoruichi had been forced to use shunpo to dodge, and everyone had stared in disbelief as Inoue recalled Tsubaki, glared fiercely at the older woman, and stalked off to the basement. There she had stayed ever since, storming angrily around the perimeter of the underground training area.

The others had followed her down soon after. Ichigo had abruptly challenged Ishida to a duel, his bankai against the Quincy's arrows. When the glasses-wearing boy had irritably questioned whether this was the proper time, Ichigo had informed him that they both needed to get some energy out or they would go insane, and what better way to do it then pummeling each other. Ishida had agreed grudgingly, and eventually Chad had joined in too, making it a 3-way free-for-all. Rukia could tell that all three boys were glad of the distraction, and they seemed a lot less on edge now.

Inoue, on the other hand, was still pacing, no amount of activity enough to even take the edge off her worry. In fact, as Rukia watched, she realized that the girl's usually cheerful face seemed to be growing even more pinched with worry and anger with every step she took. The young shinigami hesitated for a brief moment, then stood, intending to go over to speak with the other girl. She had only taken a single step, though, when from the trapdoor far above there was a call from Yoruichi, summoning them upstairs. Kurotsuchi Nemu was awake.

******************************

"Your friend has been taken by Mayuri-sama," Nemu said steadily, her eyes moving from person to person and meeting their gaze. "He requires the use of her body."

There was instant pandemonium in the room as Ichigo, Inoue, and Ishida all surged to their feet and started yelling. Everyone else stared, as they'd never seen Inoue or Ishida lose their tempers to this extent. But given that both Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurotsuchi Mayuri were involved, perhaps it shouldn't have been quite so surprising. Nemu sat without moving as the three 18-year-olds shouted, seemingly unaffected by their wrath.

Rukia, too, was trying to ignore them. More details were needed, obviously, but there were many things wrong about even this brief explanation. Trying to stay patient, she waited for her friends to calm down. Several minutes later, when the noise showed no sign of abating, she lost that patience.

"Will you be quiet, you fools!?" The others finally fell silent as Rukia's bellow shook the walls with its volume. She continued in a slightly quieter tone, "That's better. What do you mean, fukutaichou? I only sensed a hollow on that street, so how could Kurotsuchi-taichou have been there?"

"Hai," Nemu replied, "there was only a hollow. Mayuri-sama is a hollow now."

Everyone stared, and Urahara pushed his hat up and out of his eyes in interest.

"He became a hollow months ago," she continued. "He was mortally wounded by a group of arrancar during the last days of the war."

"Yes," Rukia interrupted, "we are aware. But it was thought that he had died, and you with him."

"He did die," Nemu said quietly. Her voice shook slightly, but soon returned to its normal impassive tone. "As my father lay dying on the sands of Hueco Mundo, the gates of Hell opened before him. He was pulled beyond the doors, and there, in desperation, he summoned the last of his strength and used his broken zanpakuto to cause his body to liquefy. Even as the doors slammed shut, he was able to ooze out between the cracks to save himself from being trapped."

Ishida could be heard muttering irritably about how the monster deserved Hell, and how he wished he could have been there to push him right back through the gates. Otherwise, though, everyone was silent, listening in fascination to the tale.

"I stayed with Mayuri-sama, as is my duty," Nemu continued. "However, when his body reformed itself after a few days, it was not that of a shinigami any longer. Whether because of his temporary death or his exposure to Hell, he reformed into the body of a hollow. He still retains his reiatsu and his intelligence, but his shinigami powers no longer exist. His zanpakuto, however, is a part of his soul, so it could not be destroyed entirely. Instead, it was reabsorbed within him. No longer does it have a spirit form, nor does it take the shape of a sword, but it still is a part of him. A part he might prefer not to have."

Urahara blinked in surprise at this. "He doesn't want a part of his power?" he asked. "That doesn't really sound like either a hollow or Mayuri."

Nemu nodded. "It does not, though that is perhaps my own deficiencies in explaining. His power as a hollow is based upon the poison of his zanpakuto, and that he relishes. However, the reabsorbed zanpakuto itself is poisonous, and being no longer shinigami, Mayuri-sama is no longer fully immune to it. It is causing his body to break down and decompose. In time, he would die again, as his body melted away."

Rukia's eyes widened and she asked urgently, "Decomposing? Melting? Is it contagious? We've encountered several hollows that appeared to be doing exactly that."

"Hai, I expect you have," Nemu told her. "However, it is not contagious. Not in terms of a normal disease, in any case. As I said, Mayuri-sama's power is based on the same principles as his zanpakuto. His body now creates a number of different poisons and drugs. Each has a different effect individually, but when all are used in conjunction, they allow him to possess another spiritual body."

Rukia paled and her stomach churned uneasily. Images of Kaien-dono, gruesomely deformed by the hollow invading his body, had sprung to mind. She shuddered, swallowing hard, then forced herself to sit up straight again. Ichigo was watching her in concern, and she needed to reassure him she was fine.

Nemu had continued without a pause, saying, "He has been attempting to find a new body to use. Unfortunately, the decomposition of his own body follows him as he enters the bodies of other hollows. He initially believed that it is because they do not have high enough spiritual power, but when he tried possessing several much more powerful hollows, the same effect occurred. Now he believes he also needs a non-hollow body if he is to survive the poison of his former zanpakuto. He has been sending the hollows that failed him as hosts here to the living world, in the hopes of finding a suitable body."

Everyone exchanged worried glances, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Tatsuki-chan…" Inoue whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"When Mayuri-sama realized all of his servants were being destroyed by an unknown fighter, he decided that person would be appropriate. He spent several weeks sending his servants specifically to capture her, but all were defeated. Thus he came today himself, and succeeded."

Inoue leaped to her feet and lunged across the room, tackling Nemu to the ground. "You!" she shrieked, slamming her fist into the fukutaichou's face, raising a bruise and starting a nosebleed. "You're a shinigami, you're supposed to fight hollows, you're supposed to protect people! Why didn't you protect Tatsuki-chan!?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, Nemu looked away. When she spoke, her voice was no longer impassive, but ashamed. "I tried. But I failed."

******************************

Tatsuki's eyes fluttered slightly, then shot open. It was pitch dark and she couldn't see a thing. She remembered the prick on her neck that had been the last thing she had felt, and could feel a crusty substance coating her neck and shoulder. Dried blood? She started to raise her hand to rub the area, only to find that she couldn't move. She tugged her right wrist and then her left, her skin pinching as something that felt like leather tightened around both and held fast. Increasingly frantic, she tried to move her legs and found them similarly restrained. Icy fear curled in her stomach as her attempts to raise her head also proved futile, forcing the cold metal encircling her neck to press down on her throat.

Numb with fear, she sank back. Her mind raced to try and think of a way to escape from her bonds, but nothing occurred to her. Finally, giving in to terror, she screamed helplessly into the dark.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Um...sorry? ::hides:: At least next chapter doesn't end in a real cliffhanger...I don't think so, anyway.

So, whose side is Nemu on and what's going to happen Tatsuki? More info next chapter as Tatsuki gets her composure back and meets Mayuri, and Nemu returns to Soul Society! Chapter 11 will be coming to a website near you on Monday 4!


	12. Demands

**Disclaimer**: Still no Bleach... Do you think if I threw a large enough tantrum, Kubo might give me Bleach just to shut me up? ::sigh:: Probably not... Oh well.  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. Anyway, to the people who reviewed over the last couple days: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

Tatsuki had no idea how long she had been lying in the dark, tied down and helpless. The panic attack that had struck when she had realized there was no escape from the restraints had made seconds feel like days. She had screamed until she was hoarse, and even after she had fallen silent her breath had come in short gasps that left her dizzy and even more panicked.

Strangely enough, though, the hyperventilation had turned out to be a blessing. Knowing that her breathing had to be controlled, she had been able to summon the discipline she had gained through so many years of karate. Forcing her mind to empty, she had concentrated all of her being on getting her body a proper amount of air. Long familiarity with the exercise had allowed her to overcome her fear and slip into light meditation.

When heavy footsteps, along with strange clicking and slithering sounds, began to echo in the darkness, Tatsuki came out of her trance feeling more like herself. She was still terribly afraid, but also much calmer, and determined to face her captor with as much dignity as possible. Suddenly the room was flooded with bright lights, and the human girl was forced to squeeze her eyes tightly shut as the light exploded painfully on retinas adjusted to complete darkness. It was several minutes before the watering of her eyes ceased enough to even allow her to squint, and all the while she was aware of the strange sounds moving around her.

Finally she was able to force her eyes back open and look around. The footsteps were echoing somewhere behind her and, much as she wanted to, it was impossible for her to turn and look. Instead she studied the room, now revealed by the light. It was filled with machinery, although much of it appeared dusty, and long-unused. Some of the machines were on, though, and small dots of red, green, and yellow lights were flashing across their sides. There didn't appear to be any screens, so Tatsuki had no clue what the lights were indicating.

Pulling against the metal collar, she turned her head slightly, trying to look out the corner of her eyes at the tray suspended off the side of the table she was lying on. Immediately, her breath caught in her throat, and she shuddered. The table was covered with small tools she recognized clearly as surgical instruments. Strangely, though, all of these tools, and the table itself, appeared to be quite dusty. That was the last observation she was able to make, though, as her gasp had not gone unnoticed.

"Are you awake, then?" The voice was harsh and raspy, and it reminded Tatsuki a little of Ichigo's voice when he was wearing his hollow's mask, which she had heard more than a dozen times while spying on her old friend during the war. Ichigo's voice still retained a bit of human warmth in that form, though. This voice was incalculably cold, and it seemed almost slimy, the sound of it fairly oozing into her ears. Goosebumps sprang up along her arms as she listened.

"That's good," it drawled. "I need you conscious during the injections for the possession to succeed."

Tatsuki jerked against her bonds and snarled, "What the hell are you talking about, you creepy bastard!? What do you want from me!? Come around where I can see you, coward!"

The sounds of the footsteps started up again as her captor apparently did as she asked. When he came in to view at last, though, Tatsuki's courage wavered and she swallowed hard. In front of her was a nightmare. It wasn't much larger than a normal human male and it walked on two legs, but there the similarities ended. It wore a hollow mask, but that was more than half melted away, oozing slowly down the creature's shoulders and onto the empty Egyptian-looking headpiece strapped to its chest. It wore a ragged white coat that was so torn and ragged it no longer deserved to be called clothing. Its tongue was flicking in and out of the deformed mouth hole like a snake's. The slithering noise she had heard was the thick lizard tail dragging on the ground and, straining to direct her eyes to look in that direction, she saw a trail of slime coating the ground where the tail had been pulled across.

But what really drew her eyes was the obvious source of the clicking sounds, and the clear reason why neither the machines nor the surgical tools had been used: the creature's hands. Instead of fingers, or even claws, this beast had needles attached to its hands. Huge hypodermic syringes fused completely to the scaly skin. There were six on each hand, and each one was filled with a different liquid, which dripped from the sharp ends of the needles.

Tatsuki's eyes snapped back to the creature's hideous face as it began to speak again. "Your body will soon belong to me, girl. Soon I will be rid of this accursed decomposing flesh. Soon I will be free to return to my laboratory. And you will be my deliverer!"

One of the needle-fingers flicked out, and a drop of the substance within hit Tatsuki's cheek and slipped down the side of her head to her ear. The creature reached forward and pulled up her sleeve. She struggled to somehow pull away, but the restraints held fast. The needle was cruelly, but precisely, pushed into the vein underneath her elbow, and Tatsuki could feel the liquid in the syringe draining into her blood. The needle was pulled out and the world began to spin in a circle, faster and faster, until she was aware of nothing more than a blur of light and shadow. That, and more needles systematically puncturing her skin.

******************************

The five members of the Substitute team stood just inside the doors of the first division meeting room, watching the scene quietly. They had escorted Kurotsuchi Nemu back to the Soul Society, and the shock of her supposed return from the dead had caused a Captain's meeting to be called immediately. The 12th division fukutaichou had been recounting everything she had already told their group, as well as confirming Ichigo's report that another of his friends had developed spiritual power and been abducted.

They all hoped that the captains would give them permission to attempt a rescue mission, though Urahara had already promised to begin preparations on a gate regardless. That would take over a week, though. A permanent gate had been established during the war, and permission to use it would allow them to leave immediately. Rukia had practically pummeled Ichigo into promising he would do his best to restrain his temper no matter what Yamamoto-soutaichou decided about the situation. Even still, she was firmly grasping his hand to make sure he wouldn't be able to rush forward. She didn't notice that the 18-year-old's eyes kept flicking nervously down to their clasped hands.

Chad also was standing slightly forward, ready to throw up an arm to block any forward movement the orange-haired shinigami might make. Ishida, realizing that Inoue might be just as likely to do something rash, given the way she was currently acting, was resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he was avoiding everyone's eyes. Inoue, for her part, was finding to her surprise that she enjoyed the contact. Ishida's presence was calming, and the worry and anger she had been feeling since that afternoon was finally beginning to recede. They had done rescue missions before, Inoue was now reminding herself, and they could do it again.

Yamamoto's gruff but powerful voice rang out through the room. "Explain, fukutaichou, why you did not immediately attempt to purify the former captain when you realized he had become a hollow."

Nemu bowed deeply, then replied quietly, "At first, I hoped he had actually become a Vizard. They have been scientifically proven to still be predominantly shinigami, and therefore not requiring purification. Or so the legal ruling stated when the tests were completed during the war."

Several of the captains nodded in understanding, but when the Sou-taichou made no response, Nemu continued, "Even once I realized that was not the case, I was unable to do anything. As you are all aware, Mayuri-sama created me. In doing so, he put in place several connections in my nervous system, essentially programming certain actions within me. One of those programs prevented me from ever using violence against Mayuri-sama."

There was a ripple of disgust from most of the occupants of the room, and Zaraki's voice rose above the rest as he grunted, "Che, what a fuckin' coward."

Yamamoto's eyes opened and he pinned Nemu with an intense stare. "You could not attack him, you say. And yet Kuchiki Rukia has reported that only your reiatsu surged for a long enough time and with enough power to cause the destruction of the area in which you were found. Do you claim that was not you?"

Nemu shook her head, "That was me. When Mayuri-sama realized his hollow servants were insufficient to capture his chosen host, he attempted to possess my body. However, as my body is artificial and based off his own flesh and blood, the drugs did not act as they should have. Not only did the possession fail, but the programs he placed within my nervous system were erased. I attempted to instigate purification immediately, but he overpowered me, and I was forced to retreat. When I returned, having used kido to repair my injuries, he was just departing for the living world. I followed him through the garganta, but even with the tactical advantage of surprise, my second attack failed also. I was defeated, and can remember nothing more before my awakening in the Urahara Shoten."

Yamamoto studied her silently for a moment, and then closed his eyes again. "I see," he said. Turning to face the five people gathered by the door, he asked, "I assume you wish to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue your friend?"

Ichigo took a step forward, even though Rukia's grip tightened and Chad shot him a warning glance. "That's right," he announced, a clear challenge in his voice.

"Under normal circumstances, I would refuse," the old general informed him, ignoring the dark looks he was receiving from all over the room at the words. "There is no logical sense in retrieving a single human girl, however spiritually aware she might be. This is especially true given she has deliberately withheld knowledge of her powers even from you, choosing instead to remain renegade. Nor is there a point to rushing to purify a hollow that appears likely to bring about its own end through the effects of its power."

Rukia was now clutching both of Ichigo's wrists, dragging them behind his back. Chad had flung his arm up to block Ichigo's way when he appeared determined to move forward even if he had to drag the shinigami girl behind him. Ishida had wrapped one of his arms around Inoue's front in a desperate attempt to hold her back. As a result, his face was bright red with embarrassment, even in the heat of the moment. Inoue didn't even notice the near embrace, as she was too busy glaring daggers at the Soutaichou.

The watching captains appeared torn between amusement, sympathy, and disgust at their behavior. Yamamoto, however, seemed not to notice, and continued speaking in the same even tone, "That is under normal circumstances. However, as it happens, a team is being sent through to Hueco Mundo 36 hours from now. It is the first of the clean-up squads we hope to send through monthly to wipe out as many hollows in the Menos Forest as possible. They will be there for 12 hours, fighting within the forest. I will allow you to use the gate along with that team, but you must leave and return at the same times they do."

It was more than any member of the Substitute team had expected, but the thought of waiting a full day and a half before they could leave still grated on their nerves. Ichigo couldn't help himself, and opened his mouth to protest the wait. Rukia, though, guessing what he intended to say, hauled fiercely on her partner's arms. As he staggered from the sudden extra weight, she clapped her hand over his mouth and bowed as deeply as she could from the awkward position.

"We're grateful for your understanding, Yamamoto-soutaichou," she said formally. "May we take our leave from you?"

The instant he nodded his permission, she started to drag Ichigo from the room. With an irritated glare, the Substitute gave in and moved out on his own power. The others followed, Ishida's arm still looped firmly around Inoue's shoulders to make sure she wouldn't turn back to make her own protest. The instant they were outside with the meeting room doors shut behind them, Ichigo spun angrily on Rukia. She punched him hard in the stomach before he could say anything.

"Fool!" she yelled at him. "What do you think you would have accomplished trying to protest like that? Nothing but having him change his mind!"

"But Tatsuki-chan is waiting for us, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue protested instead of Ichigo, who was still trying to get his breath back after the punch. "Just think of what could be happening while we're just sitting here!"

Ishida was the one who responded, offering a nod of understanding to Rukia, "What we need to think about is how much more could happen if we waited over a week rather than a day and a half. If the Soutaichou changes his mind, that's how long we'll have to wait."

Inoue stared at the two of them, her fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to find a way to argue. Ichigo, finally breathing normally, glared fiercely at the meeting room doors than stalked away.

"Where are you going?" Rukia called after him.

"To visit Nel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that wasn't as bad, right? Not a total cliffhanger, right? ...although, I guess Tatsuki's still in a pretty bad situation... But they'll be going to rescue her soon, and that's what counts, right? :)

Anyway, next time in Restructuring Life: a humorous interlude with Nel, and the beginning of the rescue mission! They're getting pretty good at those, by now, eh? Lot's of experience! Chapter 12 will be coming online on Thursday 7!


	13. Mission

**Disclaimer**: I got an A in Calculus 2! One of only 2 people in the class to do it! YAY! ...Bleach would be a nice reward for such a feat, don't you think? Kubo, are you listening?  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. TwiliteTGRgrl, thank you very much for your reviews! Unfortunately, they weren't signed, so I couldn't respond directly. I very much enjoyed hearing from you, though! And to DarkJason, OutlawKnight, outlaw hunter, and dbzgtfan2004: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

"It-sy-go! It-sy-go!" Nel sang cheerfully, as she bounced up and down on Ichigo's chest. The rest of his team, as well as the members of the 11th division that comprised the clean-up crew, snickered as they watched the powerful Substitute be taken down by the green-haired child.

"Nel," Ichigo groaned. "I need to go! The gate's about to open."

"No!" Nel shouted, abruptly ceasing her movement and grabbing hold of the front of his shihakusho. "Stay and pway with me some mowe! We had so much fun yestewday!"

From just in front of the gate, Ikkaku, leader of the clean-up crew, snorted derisively. "Fun? What's fun about picking flowers and chasing butterflies with a five-year-old? I'm glad Yachiru at least knew how to have some real fun, even at that age!"

Ichigo wondered wryly if Ikkaku would feel differently if he knew that the reason Nel had chased the butterflies was because she wanted a snack, and thought the insects looked tasty. And he was quite certain the 11th division 3rd seat's opinion of the girl would rise when he found out the flowers had been picked specifically because Nel thought poor allergic Kiyone looked funny when she sneezed. Giving them to Ukitake afterward had merely been a good way of getting rid of them. Even still, Ichigo was surprised to realize that he _had_ been enjoying himself the previous day.

He'd been quite upset at first, of course. The main reason he'd gone to see Nel was in the hopes that she might be able to distract the guards around the official garganta long enough for Ichigo and his friends to sneak through early. He hadn't counted on her being too delighted with having a new playmate to even think of letting him leave. As a result, she had led him on a merry chase around the Seireitei, promising that if he caught her, she would help. He had managed it eventually, but then he'd run into another obstacle. And this one, he couldn't overcome.

Inoue's startling new temper had led her to make her own attempt to get through the gate early. She'd actually made a plan that was startlingly similar to Ichigo's. Unfortunately, though, Yachiru had either forgotten she was supposed to be a distraction, or she'd only agreed in the hopes of getting Ichigo to agree to a duel with her Ken-chan. Ichigo actually thought he might have agreed, given the reward was to reach Tatsuki sooner. Yachiru, however, had jumped out in front of the closed garganta and announced to the guards, "Clear out! Ichi and Ken-chan are gonna be fighting here!"

This news, of course, had spread rapidly throughout the city. By the time Ichigo arrived with Nel, the gate had been surrounded by Taichou, all hoping to prevent the fight, and the damage to the surrounding area, from occurring. With at least one taichou remaining at the gate until they were certain no fight would take place, it was impossible for Ichigo to sneak through, even with Nel's help. He had matured enough during the war to realize how stupid it would be to try and attack his own allies to get through. So, irritated but forced to accept the reality of having no other option, Ichigo had agreed to spend the rest of the day with Nel. He hoped that her incredible energy and youthful enthusiasm would at least distract him from his worries about Tatsuki.

And to his surprise, it had worked. He and Nel had spent a very peaceful day together. Or rather, Nel had had a peaceful time, chasing butterflies and picking flowers, and Ichigo had simply been forced to chase the girl all over Seireitei again. It had been worth the effort, though, when the two had returned to the 13th division a couple hours later and Nel had presented Ukitake with the bouquet of flowers a loudly sneezing Kiyone had turned down. He had been calm enough by then to actually appreciate the delighted expression on the white-haired captain's face.

All in all, the peaceful day had reminded him of the long hours he had spent playing with Yuzu and Karin when they were all much younger. As the hours had worn on, he had gradually become more relaxed. While he was still very worried about Tatsuki and impatient to leave, he had been able to finally acknowledge the necessity of accepting the Soutaichou's terms. By the time he'd helped Ukitake-san tuck the green-haired child into bed, his anger had turned entirely into determination. He had arrived at the gate fully prepared, both physically and mentally, for the task ahead.

Unfortunately, Ukitake had succumbed to Nel's pleading and brought her with him to see the group off. As soon as they reached the gate, she had tackled the orange-haired Substitute as hard as she could, laying him out flat on his back. She was once again determined not to let her new friend leave.

Ichigo pushed himself up on his elbows and looked apologetically Nel. "I'll play with you again when I get back, Nel. And I'll bring my friends with me. You'll like playing with them, too."

"But they'we all hewe! Why can't we all pway now!?" Nel's eyes were welling up with tears as she pleaded, and Ichigo groaned inwardly.

Luckily, Ukitake came to the rescue. He had come forward and gently lifted his daughter-to-be off the Substitute. "They're not all here," he told Nel. "There's one more, and Ichigo-kun has to go get her now. Why don't we go back to that flower patch from yesterday and we'll pick some more for each of them. You can have them ready when they get back."

Nel lit up at that idea, turning quickly to ask, "Awe any of them awwergic?"

Ichigo had to struggle to control his laughter at the dumbfounded expression on Ukitake's face. The thought of Tatsuki being presented with a bouquet from a five-year-old was also hilarious, since he knew she _was_, in fact, allergic. He shook his head to push the amusing picture out of his head. First they had to save her, then Nel could make her sneeze. He got to his feet and moved over to join the group waiting by the gate.

"See you later, Nel," Ichigo called over his shoulder. She waved sadly after him as he turned and stepped through the opening.

This trip through the garganta was far easier than the first time Ichigo and his friends had gone through. The official gate included a stabilizing mechanism to form a solid pathway through the void. No longer was each traveler required to make his own, often unstable, road. As a result, they reached the other side in less than a minute. Emerging from the gate into Hueco Mundo, everyone took a moment to look around. Rukia's first thought was that the incredible dreariness of the desert world had not changed one bit. Yumichika, standing near Ikkaku, took a completely different view.

"Oh this is amazing! This sand, it's pure white! Can you imagine how beautiful a background it will make for the blood patterns? Oh, I can't wait! It'll be so incredibly artistic!"

Ikkaku gave a wild grin, then bellowed to the rest of his squad, "You heard your fifth seat, you maggots! Let's give 'im some o' our special brand o' paint!"

There was a roar of wild approval and eagerness from the 11th division members. Ikkaku's smirk widened and he continued yelling, "Now listen up! Remember Taichou's orders! We'll divvy up the sake tonight based on how many hollows ya take out today! An' any sorry-faced bastards that don't kill anything get ta spar with fukutaichou! Ya got that!? Then let's move on out!"

Yumichika led the way over to a nearby tunnel entrance, and called back, "This will lead us to the forest!"

Immediately there was a mad rush from the subordinates as they ran to enter the tunnel. Ikkaku, before he moved to join them, turned to Ichigo and said, "Oi, meet us back at this spot in 12 hours or you're gettin' left behind! And you can get some sake tomorrow too if any o' ya beat up a hollow while you're here!"

He was off and down the tunnel before any member of the Substitute Team could either acknowledge the offer, or remind him that they were still underage. Shrugging they turned to start on their own mission. Nemu had known of the place they had planned to arrive at, so she had been able to give complete directions to the former espada Szayel's private laboratory, some distance from the ruins of Las Noches. It was there that Mayuri had taken up residence. They started off in that direction at a run, not wasting time or energy with speech. Even still, it took nearly three hours for them to reach the abandoned building.

The place had been far enough from Las Noches that it had barely been touched by the fighting. However, it had not been used since the original owner, the 8th espada, had been killed during the beginning battles of the war nearly three years previous. As a result, though the structure was still fully intact, its walls were beginning to be weathered away by the constant friction of wind-blown sand. There was hardly any wall that was not covered with cracks. The main building was only about the size of a large two-story house, though Rukia knew from Nemu's description that there was an underground complex spanning almost a mile in diameter directly below it.

Set around the main building were a circle of six red towers, clearly modeled after those found within Las Noches. They had been assaulted with driving sand that piled up around their bases, and the tower buried the deepest now appeared to be less than half its true height. It was next to this tower that Rukia and the others found the first sign that anyone had indeed been in this area recently. There was a huge section gouged out of the side of the tower, opening a hole into what had apparently once been a laboratory.

The damage both within and without of the tower so closely resembled the street in the living world which Nemu had destroyed, that Rukia was confident this was the lab that Mayuri had used when he was attempting to possess his daughter. She had said that her immediate response to the attempt had been to attack, so it was likely she had destroyed the lab in the process. Most likely the other towers also contained similar rooms, and that would be where Tatsuki would be held.

She turned to the others to explain her theory, and they agreed with it immediately. They were a little less happy when Rukia suggested they split up, each searching one tower, but in the end, the need for speed convinced them to accept the plan. As Rukia set out towards her chosen tower, however, she was well aware of Ichigo's worried gaze following her. Even as she growled to herself about his over protectiveness, she had to admit to herself that he might have a point. Look what had happened when they split up during their first trip to Hueco Mundo.

Not to mention that this was a former captain turned hollow that they might be coming up against, someone that even a fukutaichou had been unable to beat. And here she was, an unranked nobody who was still incapable of even the beginnings of bankai. She tried to shove that thought away, to convince herself that she was plenty strong, even without bankai. But the disappointment and shame at her continued failure to harness that power was too deep to get rid of completely.

She was able to distract herself, though, when upon reaching the base of her chosen tower, she saw unmistakable signs of footsteps leaving the structure. What was most exciting, though, was that the prints were of human feet! Had Tatsuki somehow been able to free herself and escape? She started to turn and shout for the others, but hesitated. A combination of common sense and self-doubt was warring with her pride. The hesitation only lasted for a minute, and then she turned resolutely to start down the trail alone. She had a sudden desperate need to prove to everyone, to prove to herself, that she could finish this without help. She would find Tatsuki. She would defeat the hollowized Mayuri. And she would do it all on her own.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Eep, I did it again...another cliffie! Sorry guys, but there are gonna be a couple more coming! :) I hope you enjoyed the humor in this chapter, 'cause the next couple will be quite angsty and intense! And for those of you waiting for a fight, look forward to next chapter!

Next time, in Restructuring Life, Rukia reaches the end of the trail and finds... ::mysterious smile:: Well, I think you can guess...


	14. Ice Mirrors

**Disclaimer**: You know, if I were Japanese, I could have tried pretending to be Kubo's mother, and asked him for Bleach for Mother's Day. ::sigh:: Too bad I'm not Japanese... :P  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. To DarkJason, OutlawKnight, outlaw hunter, RukiLex, and Baka'sAngel: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

It wasn't fair, Rukia fumed silently. After all the times she had reinforced her flagging confidence as she carefully followed the trail of footprints, it just wasn't fair for it to be a dead end! She had just reached an area that appeared to be an outlying part of Las Noches. Or, at least, it had been close enough to the castle to have been utterly obliterated in the fighting. There wasn't actually a building left, just rubble strewn as far as the eye could see. The sandy ground was now almost completely covered with a rocky carpet.

The footsteps had ended right at the end of it, and there was no way she was going to be able to follow the trail any longer. It was almost a guarantee that Tatsuki had gone this way. There was no one else who could have made those footprints. But Rukia couldn't search this whole rock field on her own and have any chance of picking up the trail again any time soon. Regardless of what she had wanted, she was going to have to go back and get the others, so that they could all search in this area together.

With a growl of frustration and disappointment, Rukia turned to return in the direction she had come. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Instinctively, she threw herself to the side in a roll. She came back up onto her feet quite easily, but then she froze. Landing on a boulder just inside the rocky field was Tatsuki. Only it couldn't be her.

Spread across the upper portion of her face, from the tip of her nose to the top of her forehead, was a hollow mask. Behind it, her eyes glowed crimson. Her mouth, still uncovered by the mask, was twisted into a savage sneer. Worst of all, her hands were no longer hands. They were covered with scaly lizard-like skin, like what Rukia had seen in human movies about dinosaurs. And instead of fingers there were needle-tipped cylinders filled with substances of various colors and consistencies. Syringes like the ones she had seen Isshin using in the clinic. She shuddered, and swallowed hard against the urge to vomit.

She didn't need to hear the possessed girl speak to understand what had been done, but it happened anyway. The mouth curled upwards into a hideous grin, and Mayuri, Rukia knew it was Mayuri, drawled out, "Time to test out my new body. Most of the others started to decompose after I tried to fight within them. Let's see what this one does."

With a cry of glee, the former captain launched himself toward the shocked Rukia, who flung herself to the side in desperation. Somehow, the attack missed, the edge of one needle finger just grazing the shoulder of her uniform. It didn't puncture the fabric, much less the skin, and the petite shinigami breathed a sigh of relief. Picking herself up from the sand, she watched as her attacker landed on a nearby boulder and pivoted to face her again.

She gulped, images of Kaien-dono jumping up before her eyes, and she called urgently, "Arisawa-san! You have to fight him, Arisawa-san! I know you're strong enough to break free!"

The possessed girl threw back her head and laughed harshly, with no trace of humor. "Fight me? How ridiculous! As if she could even hear you, much less try such a thing! My power works by completely redesigning the nervous system of the host. I have rewritten all of the connections to her brain, completely separating her conscious mind from any sensory input! This body is mine! That girl is nothing but a paralyzed and helpless doll for me to control!"

For a split second, Rukia lost complete control of her emotions. All that she could see in front of her was a monster that deserved to be torn to pieces. With a shriek of rage, Rukia hurled herself toward the beast, her sword leading the way. In midair, she suddenly snapped back to herself, realizing what she was doing. Her sword was once again about to penetrate the flesh of someone she cared about, as they were used as a puppet by a hollow. With a supreme effort, she shifted her motion enough to go sailing past Mayuri in his stolen body, without striking a blow. She struck a rock as she fell, and landed in a stunned heap on her back within the field of rubble.

Burying the tip of her blade in the earth she turned over and climbed on to her knees. Her eyes widened in shock. Mayuri was already on the boulder directly in front of her, one hand shooting forward with two needle fingers extended. She had no idea what the substances inside would do, whether they would poison her, paralyze her, or something completely different, and there was no time to consider it. She had no room to dodge. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself, but then:

_INSIDE, RUKIA!!_

Reacting with a jerk to the deafening shout from Shirayuki, Rukia thrust her sword straight down, burying it hilt deep in the rock and sand beneath her. Instantly, an icy dome formed around the blade expanding until it completely encased the petite shinigami and shot up to a jagged tip nearly 10 feet above her head. The shocked Mayuri had no time to pull back, and his attacking hand slammed against the ice. Both extended syringes snapped in half, the liquid within showering onto the frozen dome and evaporating into the air with a cloud of steam. Mayuri fell backwards, reeling away from the icy tower and shrieking in agony.

Inside the ice, Rukia saw and heard none of it. When she felt no impact from the anticipated attack, her eyes slowly flickered open. With a gasp, her mouth fell open, and she stared around her in shock. Her zanpakuto was gone, and so was Hueco Mundo. She was sitting at the entrance of a vast cave. No, not a cave, she realized, spotting a light far in the distance. This was a tunnel. The floor and ceiling were made of stone, with huge stalagmites and stalactites rearing and falling the ten foot height. The walls, though, were made of ice. Pure and incredibly smooth, they acted as perfect mirrors, reflecting Rukia's amazed figure as she turned in a circle. In fact, she realized with a start of surprise, there were slight seams between segments of ice, making it look as if there truly were rows of individual mirrors lined up along either wall.

She looked behind her, back toward the outside of the cave, and realized with a jerk where she was. There was the icy pond and the dense forest that she had first visited decades before, the first time she had ever heard Sode no Shirayuki's voice. This was her inner world.

She turned back around in the tunnel and stared down to the far end. Until the day in Hueco Mundo when Shirayuki had first materialized, Rukia had never seen her zanpakuto's spirit. She had only heard her voice, whistling like the wind as it blew through a narrow space. Always, from the pond and from the edge of the forest, Rukia had been able to look toward a mountainside. More importantly, she had been able to see the entrance of what she had thought to be a cave cut into the side of that mountain. It was from that cave, in which she was now standing, that she had believed the voice of Sode no Shirayuki had emanated.

Until now, the opening had been sealed shut with an icy wall that shimmered and gleamed in the sunlight. At this moment, though, the barrier was gone. The opening was completely clear, though beyond it the skies appeared dark and threatening.

As she bit her lip, hesitating, wondering if she should leave the cave and try to return to the outside world, a sheet of ice extended from the sides of the cave mouth. They curved around the open entrance and slammed violently together, forming a ridge down the center. The entrance was sealed again, and Rukia could not leave. Taking a deep breath, she turned resolutely toward the tunnel, which now seemed unbearably dark and heavy. She took a single step, which carried her directly in front of the icy mirrors. And then from her left side, she heard the one voice that had haunted her nightmares for years.

"Do you remember me, little girl? I'm sure you do. You loved me so much!"

Rukia's body went rigid, her muscles so tight that they started trembling with the strain. Her head turned slowly and shakily to the side. Her eyes went wide and she spun around to fully face the mirror in horror. Inside it was Kaien-dono, his face hideously deformed, with tentacles lolling gruesomely out of his mouth and empty eye sockets. He looked just as he had been when he had lunged toward her all those years before. Just as he had been before she had murdered him. Rukia took a shaky step backwards and then another, until her back came up against the mirror on the right wall.

"Not answering, Kuchiki-san?"

This was a different voice, but just as familiar. And it was behind her. She whirled around and threw herself back into the middle of the tunnel, landing hard on the stone. In the right wall stood Shiba Miyako as she had been the last time Rukia had seen her, just after the third-seat had been forced to murder her own subordinates. Her eyes were blank, her mouth was curled into a cold smile, and the blood of the people she had just killed was spattered on her cheek. On the left wall, Kaien-dono was still leering horrifically towards her.

Rukia couldn't help herself. She threw up her arms, squeezed her eyes shut, and curled into a ball. And then she screamed. On either side of her, the nightmarish figures of her former mentors started to laugh. Rukia just sat there frozen, wishing desperately for this to stop.

_It won't, my dear child. It won't. Not unless you make it stop._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know...I did it again...another cliffie...but I did warn you that there'd be a lot of them! And I'll make up for it next time with a super long chapter! Over a thousand words longer than this one! :) So look forward to it!

Anyway, can Rukia overcome the traumas of her past? And what is the purpose of trying? Find out on Wednesday!


	15. Shattering the Heart

**Disclaimer**: Sorry no funny note today, I'm in a bit of a rush. I do not own Bleach... ::sigh::  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. To DarkJason and outlaw hunter: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

'_It won't, my dear child. It won't. Not unless you make it stop.'_

The familiar voice of Sode no Shirayuki echoed down the tunnel from the distant exit. Immediately following it was the whistling sound of wind rushing down the tunnel toward Rukia. Rukia had just enough time to curl her arms in front of her face before the gust slammed into her. It was strong enough to blow her backwards several feet, until she came up against the sheet of ice blocking the entrance of the cave. Then the wind died down, and the air went still.

As the young Shinigami lowered her arms again, her eyes flicked towards the mirrors, which were now slightly in front of her. She heaved a sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a moment. Despite what Shirayuki had said, the nightmarish images had vanished. Suddenly, something wet and cold touched her cheek, and she opened her eyes again. To her amazement, she saw that there were flakes of snow beginning to drift slowly down within the cave. The flakes were tiny and so wet that they disappeared the instant they struck the ground. Looking curiously above her, she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Not from the ceiling, surely, but it was as if they were appearing into thin air just beneath the rock surface.

She shook her head. This was her inner world, and it was well known that odd things were possible inside a shinigami's mind. Seeing it snow inside a sealed tunnel shouldn't be overly surprising. An image of the sideways world of tall buildings and bright blue sky that was Ichigo's inner world sprung to mind, and she almost smiled. She had been inside that world, just once, on the day that Aizen died. She had pressed those confusing and painful memories into the back of her mind and out of the way ever since, and she knew Ichigo had too. Now, though, she yearned to be back there. As confusing as it had been, as emotionally draining as it had been, she had been happy by the end.

She wanted to be there again, with Ichigo, where she felt warm and needed and safe. But she couldn't. Pressing against the ice at her back, Rukia got to her feet. Scared as she was of those mirrors, she had no choice. She had to try again. It was the only way she would be able to leave her own inner world. It was the only way she would have a chance to save Tatsuki. And it was the only way to return to Ichigo, and finally force him to talk to her about what had happened on the last day of the war.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she took a step forward, and then another. The instant she crossed the edge of the first two mirrors, there was a hiss of wind, and mixed in with the wind, she thought she heard Sode no Shirayuki's voice.

_Perhaps we should start with something else._

"Ne, Rukia…*cough*…do we…have…*cough, cough*…any water?"

Rukia gasped, and stared at the image now being shown in the left mirror. It was Kenta, one of her and Renji's brothers in Rukongai. His body, once round and plump, had shrunk to half the size. His face, the skin sagging in flaps, was drenched with sweat, and his eyes were bright with fever. He was dying. She knew that now, and she'd known that then, all those decades ago. It was a death sentence to fall ill in Inuzuri, so the instant he had started coughing, they had all known what was coming.

She swallowed and looked to the mirror on the right, knowing exactly what she would see. Shin, his curly hair matted even further with blood, cradled in Renji's arms. The little boy was staring with dull eyes at the shattered crockery next to him, fingering the wet patch in the ground where the water had spilled. Renji was crying, and the older Rukia found answering tears springing to her face as well. Tears of grief for the two boys she had loved as family, and tears of guilt for having failed to save them both.

When Kenta had fallen ill, it had been Rukia who had organized the mission to obtain water for their dying friend. They had all known it was pointless. Water wouldn't cure his disease. Stealing without Kenta causing a diversion, as he always had for them, would be incredibly dangerous, but Rukia had insisted that they try. She didn't remember now if anyone had protested, or if they had all wanted to ease their friend's suffering, but it didn't change the fact that she wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Nor did it prevent Shin from being struck down when the owner of the water stand had caught up to them more quickly than he should have.

Moving over to the right mirror, she knelt and pressed her hand against the ice. Her eyes widened. Shin was speaking, whispering something to Renji. Her younger self had been standing just too far away, she realized, to have consciously heard any of the words. But now she did.

"Don't worry…Renji. Everyone…everyone says that when we die...," He gave a wet-sounding cough and continued, "…we go to the living world…again. Maybe this time…I'll have parents…and I'll be happy. So don't worry…about me, Renji. T-take care…of the others…now."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. She had watched her brother die in Renji's arms once, and she wouldn't do so again. But it was true what Shin had said, she realized. Life in Inuzuri had been hell, the only kindness found within each other. Perhaps he really was happy, having escaped that place for a new chance at life. What was the point of feeling guilty for something the other person wasn't sad about?

As that brief thought drifted through her mind, Rukia felt her hand sinking forward and through the ice. Her eyes pulled open again, and she saw to her amazement that the mirror was melting. Her hand touched the rock that had lain behind the mirror, and the ice disintegrated into a shower of water droplets. The drops froze in midair, and before her eyes, they turned into snowflakes, dancing in the air as a light breeze started to blow.

Another cough from her left drew her attention back to the image of the sick Kenta. She walked slowly across the tunnel to peer sadly at her old friend. She didn't feel guilty about his illness, she knew. There was nothing she could have done about it. She'd always known that. But she still grieved for the loss of his cheerful attitude, even in the face of the brutal conditions of the slums. And she still wished that she could somehow have given him the last drink of water he had so desired.

Staring at his parched lips and hearing his gasps for air, she started to move as if in a dream. Her hand started to stir, waving back and forth. Slowly, like a new puppy that isn't quite sure what is being asked of it, the snow started to sway in the same motion. Rukia spun her hand in a circle and beckoned towards the mirror. The snow swirled together and formed a sphere, then rolled through the air toward the mirror. It stopped just against its surface and moved back, hovering in midair. Rukia gestured again, more firmly, and this time the snow sphere sank into the mirror, appearing inside the memory that was being displayed. It slid over to Kenta's face, and Rukia clenched her fist briefly and relaxed. The snow melted, and trickled into the sick boy's mouth. This mirror started to melt and break away, just as the first had, and just before the image disappeared, Rukia saw a peaceful smile spread across her old friend's face.

Her whole body jerked, as if waking suddenly from sleep, and she looked around. The snow was growing heavier, and a few flakes were now large enough that when they hit the ground, they didn't disappear immediately. The breeze too, had strengthened, and was now brisk and chilly. She looked forward, and her eyes fastened on the many mirrors still stretching along the length of the tunnel. She was starting to understand now what was going on, and she was ready to meet it. These were her weaknesses, her griefs, her guilts, everything of her own making that held her strength and spirit in check.

Raising her head proudly, Rukia stepped forward until she reached the start of the next set of mirrors. Immediately, another image sprang up on each: On the left was the meeting hall where Byakuya had first met with her and made the adoption offer. There was Renji, gushing about the benefits of nobility in an overly enthusiastic voice, as her younger self stood by silently, watching him and wishing he understood what she wanted him to say. On the right mirror were Renji, Hinamori, and Kira in Academy uniforms, their backs to her as they walked away, leaving her alone and sad in the hallway.

She bowed her head as she watched the expressions racing across the two images of her younger self. The presence of these memories was also easy to understand. A sad smile spread across her face, and she spoke softly, "How many times have you apologized, Renji, for not understanding what I was going through? And how many times have I told you I didn't blame you, when in so many ways, I did? And how long have I wondered if it was me who made the mistake, if it was my fault for not pushing harder to stay by your side?"

She stepped forward and touched the ice of the left mirror, gently caressing the image of Renji's cheek. "We're friends again, family again, and that is all that matters now. I forgive you, Renji."

Rukia stepped back, her brows furrowing as she realized that the ice wasn't melting. But then it came to her in a flash of understanding. _How long have I wondered if it was me who made the mistake, _she had asked a moment ago. And it was true. She had always blamed herself the most, about almost anything that went wrong. But, she thought suddenly, had she really made any true mistakes? She had blamed herself for losing her friends in Rukongai, but they had seen it as a release from pain. She had been ashamed of letting Renji walk away when she was adopted, but that had eventually yielded her a brother and given Renji a goal to work towards. Without her adoption, she wondered, would he have ever become taichou as he was now?

A sudden abstract thought burst into her mind so forcefully that she spoke it aloud, "It's like the seasons. There will always be winter, filled with cold and pain and difficult decisions. But no matter what decision is made, eventually spring, and new hope, will come. So nothing is truly a mistake."

Now she knew what she needed to do, and to her surprise, it was quite easy to do it. She turned her eyes downward, and glanced between the two images of her younger self. Her smile grew gentle as she whispered, "I forgive you too."

With an earsplitting howl, the wind surged through the cave, rushing from one end to the other and back again. As the returning gusts met with the coming wind, a huge whirlwind burst into existence. The two mirrors next to Rukia shattered. All along the tunnel, other mirrors were starting to explode also. Shards of ice were sent flying in all directions, but their flight was in slow motion. Each piece moved slower and slower until they were all frozen in midair. Then in a sudden flash of bright light, they split apart and crystallized into giant, brilliantly patterned snowflakes.

Motion returned to normal speed, and the snow and wind combined to form a blizzard. Rukia couldn't see a thing, not the tunnel entrance, or the bare rock of the tunnel walls. But she smiled widely through the stinging cold that was numbing her face. Too many times in her life had she leveled blame upon herself needlessly. Most of those times, she knew she no longer needed to see. It had been so easy to forgive herself. Her heart felt lighter, and the wind and snow didn't trouble her. They were a part of her, after all. She pushed forward and started to run, barely even noticing the gusts that tried to blow her backwards or the snowdrifts that were piling up around her legs.

She was approaching the end of the tunnel, she was almost there. But then she stopped dead. There were three more mirrors. The first, on the left, and facing a blank wall across the tunnel, was cracked and dark. Staring through the broken surface, she could see a frozen picture of her Nii-sama. He was standing in front of Ukitake, and both were wearing determined expressions on their faces. The white-haired captain of Rukia's division was holding out a piece of paper toward Byakuya. She pressed her body against the ice, but couldn't make out the writing on the paper.

She didn't need to, though. She remembered seeing this scene, though it had happened years ago. She had been looking in a window, somehow remaining unnoticed by either Shinigami. Ukitake-taichou had been trying to convince her brother to allow him to give her a position as a seated officer. Judging from the way the two had spoken, it had not been the first time such a request had been made. Rukia could remember feeling incredibly proud and elated when she realized her beloved captain thought her capable of taking on a rank. She could also remember feeling crushed and humiliated when Nii-sama had refused to budge the entire meeting.

She pushed away and moved forward again. There was no need to linger next to this mirror. Most of her conflicts with Byakuya had been resolved between them already. Their bond as siblings had grown quite strong during the war, and there were very few problems still lingering. The main one left was his overprotectiveness, and that would only be resolved when she obtained bankai and proved to him that she no longer needed him to shelter her so completely.

Coming to the last set of mirrors, Rukia swallowed hard. The blizzard had died down while she had stood next to Byakuya's mirror, and now there was no barrier between her and what she knew was coming. Summoning up her courage, she forced her trembling body to step forward. The mirrors sprang to life. Once again, here was Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono, sneering down at her from their hollowfied forms. Once again, Rukia's body failed her, as her legs buckled, sending her to her knees in a snowdrift.

She didn't know what to do. This she couldn't forgive herself for so easily. Even though she had remembered three years ago that she had been entrusted with Kaien-dono's heart, even though she had freed his spirit by destroying the 9th espada, she still could not release her horrible guilt. Cursing her weakness, she scrambled backwards on her knees until she was safely out from between the mirrors. She couldn't do it. She couldn't shatter this mirror. She didn't know if she would ever be able to.

She buried her head in her knees and felt a single tear dripping down her cheek. The images on the mirrors hadn't disappeared, and she shuddered helplessly as she heard her old mentors' cruel laughter. But suddenly, over the cold amusement, came another voice, this one incredibly warm and familiar and welcoming.

"Use the snow," Ichigo said.

She didn't give herself time to think, but just threw up her arms and gave a wordless howl. The blizzard came to her call, whipping into the air with more ferocity than Rukia had ever seen in anything. The entire tunnel was plunged into a blinding white sea. She pushed herself to her feet. All she had to do was run forward. The images in the mirrors might still be there, she could just hear them over the shrieking wind, but they could not see her through the snow. She would be safe as long as they were blind. She plunged forward into the area between the mirrors and kept going. She ran, the wind and snow arrowing around her on either side but not blocking her way. It was her blizzard and it could not affect her.

She passed the mirrors and came to the end of tunnel. She let the blizzard lessen in the air in front of her and saw to her shock that there was no exit. There was one more ice mirror. But the image in this one was not frightening. There were three figures, looking down at her gently. On the right, was the black-clad image of a man Rukia had only seen once, hovering behind her in the sideways world of Ichigo's mind: Zangetsu. He bowed to her, and then faded out of existence as she bowed back. On the left stood Ichigo. His orange-hair moved as if in a gentle breeze, and he stared at her, amber eyes filled with intense warmth. Rukia felt a smile coming to her lips and her eyes stung with joyful tears.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered, though a different three words were fighting to come out. She wanted to say them to the real Ichigo, though, not a mere image. The image gazed down at her, offering her the warm, full, gentle smile that he had only ever given to his sisters before. Then Ichigo's reflection also faded from the ice.

Rukia looked to the middle of the mirror, and there was Sode no Shirayuki. She was standing there, a brilliant smile on her face. The zanpakuto spirit extended her hand, and Rukia pressed hers against the ice also. Her hand sank through and closed around the familiar hilt of her shikai blade. The pure white ribbon swirled into a circle around her hand and arm.

"Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia whispered softly.

"_Bankai."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, yes, this is another cliffhanger. Hopefully it's not as frustrating as the others since it ends on a positive note and was at the end of a super-long chapter, but it is still a cliffie. To those of you who are irritated with them, I apologize. There really wasn't anywhere else I could stop this one. But there is currently one more cliffhanger (next chapter) left in the story, and I think with some effort I could rearrange the chapter separations so it wasn't a cliffie anymore. It might mean that the next chapter after that is a bit shorter than usual, though. So if any of you have a preference between one more cliffie, or no cliffie and then a shorter chapter, let me know. If nobody tells me anything, I'll leave it as it is with the cliffie.

Quick note: I don't know if the names of Rukia and Renji's Rukongai friends were ever given officially. As such I chose two that I thought fit. If I'm wrong, please let me know what they're real names are!

Anyway, next time on 'Restructuring Life', Ichigo returns, and the final confrontation with Mayuri begins! Chapter 15 will be up on Saturday 16!


	16. Emergence

**Disclaimer**: So, I just saw the new X-Men movie, and I was wondering, what sort of super power would I need to get Bleach for myself? And where could I get a super power, anyway? :) Bleach is still not mine...  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. To DarkJason, outlaw hunter, RukiLex, NoeBody09, and F1yMordecai: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

Ichigo shunpoed across the sands of Hueco Mundo, following the Rukia's path. He was fuming silently, his normal frown twisted deeper into his face. After all the numerous lectures she had given him about being reckless, she had to go off on her own without bothering to tell anyone else. Oh, he knew she was strong enough to fight Mayuri if she came up against him. Even if her bankai training hadn't been going anywhere, she had been powerful enough to defeat the 9th espada on her own, years before, without it.

No, he trusted she could fight the hollow Kurotsuchi Mayuri had become. What he was afraid of was the fact that it wouldn't just be Mayuri. He hadn't forgotten that the former taichou's plan had been to use Tatsuki's body. And he knew that Rukia was just like him: completely unwilling to strike down a comrade, even one fully possessed and attacking with deadly intent. If Mayuri had successfully possessed Tatsuki, Rukia would not be able to defend herself without also attacking, and that she would certainly not do.

Ichigo was terrible at sensing reiatsu normally, but if he concentrated and fell into a light meditative trance like Urahara had been teaching him, he could actually sense a great deal. Rukia's reiatsu was especially easy to pinpoint, so as soon as he had reached the red tower he was supposed to search, he had checked on her. To his disbelief, she had been moving away from her tower, and was already far out into the desert. Cursing all hypocritically reckless Shinigami girls, he had sprinted over to her assigned building.

He had found her trail almost immediately, and had seen the human footprints that she had been following as well. Icy fear had gripped his heart as he realized that what he had feared was most likely going to come true very soon. There was no way Tatsuki had been able to escape, and she would not have been set free. This was Kurotsuchi that Rukia was following, Kurotsuchi using Tatsuki's body. He paused long enough to call for the others. Tatsuki's only hope now was Inoue's rejection abilities being able to force Mayuri out of her body.

But Rukia couldn't wait for the slower moving humans to arrive, and Ishida, the only other fast-mover here, would not leave Inoue. As soon as Ichigo knew they had heard him and were coming over, he took off at full speed to follow the trail. He needed to reach Rukia as quickly as possible. He was still focusing on her, and he could tell from the surges of reiatsu that a battle had been started. Abandoning his partial trance, and the sensory information it provided, Ichigo pushed himself even faster.

By the time he arrived, he was frantic. He had no idea what had happened since he had sacrificed his spiritual senses for speed. What if Rukia was hurt? What if she was d-, no! He wouldn't let himself even think that! Finally he skidded to a halt at the point he had last sensed Rukia, and scanned the rock field now just in front of him. He froze, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. There was a ten-foot tower of ice, the tip jagged and sharp, rising out of the rocks. Frozen stiff inside it was Rukia.

She was on her knees, her hands just gripping the hilt of her sword, the entire blade of which was buried in the sandy ground. She was hunched over, her eyes squeezed shut in what was clearly fear. And she was as still and lifeless as a statue. He swayed, his legs threatening to collapse beneath him, as he desperately prayed for this sight to disappear, for Rukia to give some sign that she wasn't gone. But she didn't budge.

"Rukia!" The scream tore itself from his throat, raw anguish audible in each syllable. He sprinted the rest of the way, dropping to his knees next to the icy dome and pounding his fists against the unyielding wall. He paid no attention to the bruises he was causing himself, or any of his surroundings. All that mattered was the lifeless form of Rukia held rigid in front of him. She couldn't do this to him, he needed her! She was the only person he had ever allowed so deeply into his heart.

Ichigo's eyes closed and he rested his forehead on the ice in front of him. Rukia was his strength. She had given him both the reasons and the abilities he needed to become the person he was. She had even become his power, quite literally, only months before. Slowly, the door Ichigo had been using to block out the day Aizen had died began to open, and the memories began to flow back into the forefront of his mind.

He could feel the living ice singing through his body. He could remember Rukia's voice, strangely mixed with another that sounded like wind whistling through a narrow space, calling to him from within. And he could remember standing next to her in his own inner world, pulling her into his arms, and pressing his lips to hers with more passion and love than he'd thought it was possible to feel. The feelings had been so intense and intimate that they had frightened him.

Suddenly, the corner of his eye caught movement, and awareness of his other surroundings abruptly returned. Ichigo flung himself to the side, but it was too late. There was a pricking sensation in his right shoulder, and immediately his arm seized up. As he rolled back to his fee, the arm started to convulse and his zanpakuto dropped to the sand. His spasming fingers could no longer hold their grip. Looking for his assailant, he saw Tatsuki standing menacingly next to the frozen Rukia.

He took in her disfigured appearance in an instant, and knew that what he had feared had happened. This was no longer his friend. A red haze settled over his vision. This monster had hurt Tatsuki, had killed Rukia! He yanked his good left arm up and rattled off the incantation for the Shakkahou spell. The backlash seared his hand and blisters rose up in the center of his palm, but he didn't even register the pain. The blast missed by an inch as Mayuri dodged to the side.

"Accursed girl! Destroying my sedative syringe with that blasted igloo!" Mayuri snarled to himself. "He'd be unconscious if I still had it!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and the haze of rage lifted slightly from his vision. Rukia's igloo? Had she done this herself? Then, could she possibly still be-? He looked hopefully at his frozen partner, but there was no change. He was calmer now, though, calm enough to remember that he needed to capture Mayuri until Inoue arrived, not hurt him. He fired off another kido, this time the first binding spell, taking advantage of the short incantation. He ignored the pain of the backlash and watched in satisfaction as the spell hit, and Mayuri froze in place.

Then he swore as the hollow snapped out of the spell in an instant. It was too low-level a spell to hold someone so powerful. He tried a higher-level spell, carefully reciting the incantation, but he was too slow and the spell missed by a mile. Scowling in disgust, he tried again, rushing the words and stumbling slightly. The spell still didn't get off fast enough, though it was closer. But the visible explosion around his hand drove Ichigo to his knees in agony. Blisters were rising and popping on the skin so quickly that his hand appeared to be melting.

Gasping in pain, Ichigo cursed furiously at his inability to cast kido normally. The incantation acted as a buffer, Urahara had said, and this had been proved to him fully over the past month. The magnitude of the backlash increased in direct proportion to the degree of mistakes in his recitation. And he didn't dare drop the words entirely. Urahara had warned him very clearly that if he omitted it, he would be doing the equivalent of dropping a fireball at his own feet. There would be a chance that he could kill himself as a result.

But he needed speed. He had no way of knowing how far away Inoue and the others were. If he didn't hit with a powerful enough binding, Mayuri could escape, and he couldn't allow that. He was not giving up on Tatsuki! If it took blowing himself up to save her, then so be it! He pushed himself back up onto his feet, leveling his burned hand toward Mayuri, who was standing ten yards away, studying him intently. The former captain was clearly trying to decide how he could attack without putting himself in range of a spell. Ichigo wasn't going to give him a chance to try. He started to summon the energy, drawing it into his burned hand.

Suddenly, both combatants were distracted. Their heads snapped over to stare at the dome of ice encasing Rukia. A massive amount of power was suddenly emanating from within it. Cracks that were glowing with energy started to appear in the sides, rippling over the surface. Inside, Rukia herself was starting to glow, brighter and brighter, until she appeared no more than a silhouette made of light. Then the entire dome burst apart, the shards of ice flying in all directions. Ichigo through his arm up to protect his eyes, and found it was completely unnecessary. The ice had become snow, and it passed harmlessly around him.

He couldn't see anything, though, as the wind caused by the detonation hadn't died down. Instead it had gotten stronger, and was whipping the snow, and the sandy ground beneath, into a huge whirl of white. Somewhere to his left he heard Mayuri howling in fury, but he couldn't see to aim a spell. Then, only a few feet away from him, he heard a voice that brought relieved tears to sting at his eyes.

"I can't do that!" Rukia exclaimed.

And then Ichigo heard another voice, one that he had heard once before: The whistling voice that had melded with Rukia's own during the final fight with Aizen. He didn't understand how it could be, but he knew it had to be Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

_You must. The human girl-child cannot separate two spiritual beings who have been melded together. Only death can do that. But has she not restored life in a body before?_

Ichigo swallowed hard as he heard Rukia's reluctant response, "…very well. Tatsuki, forgive me. Inoue, please hurry. I can sense you coming. You will have to be ready when you arrive."

Ichigo felt a sudden burst of power, and then, with a strangled cry, Mayuri's howls cut off abruptly. The wind began to die down, and the flying snow and sand drifted down slowly to settle on the ground. As Ichigo's vision finally began to clear, he could only stare in horror. A still swirling sphere of snow, impenetrable to his sight, hovered fifteen feet in the air not far from his side. Emerging from the cloud was a spear made entirely of smooth, glittering ice. And suspended off the ground on the end of it was Tatsuki.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **No one gave me a vote concerning whether they wanted the cliffie or not, so I left it as it was...It's the last cliffie of the story, though! Only three more chapters til the end! I am writing the sequel, but for the moment my progress has been slow...

Anyway, next time the fight will come to an exciting end! 'See' you on Tuesday 19!


	17. Returning Home

**Disclaimer**: I'm in a bit of a rush, so no funny disclaimer today, I'm afraid. Bleach is still not mine...  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. To everyone who reviewed last chapter: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

Ichigo stood frozen, staring in shock and horror as his oldest friend slumped against the icy weapon impaling her. He struggled to remember that this was also Kurotsuchi Mayuri that he was seeing. But that suddenly became much harder to remember as the girl's head raised up and their eyes met. The red glow was fading out of them, leaving the normal coloring behind. And then she whispered, "I-Ichi-?"

Her body collapsed bonelessly to the ground. The spear melted as she fell, evaporating into the air, leaving no further sign of its existence. Ichigo's eyes were pinned to the fallen girl, so he didn't see the snow dissipating, or Rukia descending to the ground and recalling her bankai. He sensed her landing next to him, though, and her presence comforted him through this devastating sight. Her hand touched his lightly and his brain started to work at a normal speed, instead of the sluggish pace brought on by shock.

Suddenly remembering what he had heard Rukia's zanpakuto say, he started to drop into a trance to check on how far away Inoue and the others were. He didn't have time to complete the meditation, though. With a roar and a wave of heat, the air not far behind the fallen human/hollow hybrid began to twist and writhe. A towering set of doors decorated with chains and bones and skulls erupted upwards out of thin air. The doors slowly slid open and a vacuum-like wind began to pull viciously from within it.

Tatsuki's body began to move, being sucked backwards toward the open doors. Rukia cried out in horror, and Ichigo heard his own denial join hers. He started to run forward, ignoring the tugging of the wind that grew stronger as he moved forward. He didn't care that if he went too far, he might not be able to get back out again. But the gale was growing fiercer, and Tatsuki's body lifted into the air, flying towards the gates of Hell. Ichigo heard Rukia screaming in anger and dismay, and wanted to do the same thing. He couldn't reach Tatsuki in time!

And all of a sudden he didn't need to. Three tiny figures shot past him with the speed of lightning, and a huge golden triangle formed in the air between Tatsuki and the gates. The girl's body slammed hard into the glowing shape, and the shield shuddered with the impact, but held. Ichigo turned his head to look behind him, and saw all three of his friends standing there. Ishida and Chad were panting, and Ichigo didn't blame them. It had been a long way to run in the normal way.

Inoue was sweating, but her breathing was steady. Her hands and arms were held out firmly in front of her. Her brow was creased in a frown that spoke of anger, fear, and desperation. But her eyes held nothing but pure, burning determination. For the first time in Ichigo's life, he thought he could understand why people thought the girl was attractive. She wasn't as beautiful as Rukia, of that Ichigo was certain. No one was as beautiful as Rukia, with her piercing violet eyes, her gleaming black hair, and her strikingly intense passion for everything she did. But if Inoue had only looked at him with this fierce expression, back in the days before he had met and fallen for his Shinigami partner, he might have looked back. As it was, it was far too late for that now. He would never truly look at anyone other than Rukia ever again.

A look of confusion crossed Inoue's face, and Ichigo spun back to look at Tatsuki. He felt his own forehead crinkling in bewilderment as well. Tatsuki's body, the shield, and even the air surrounding them had all begun to distort. There appeared to be two separate layers that he could see simultaneously. The first layer appeared essentially normal, with the proper dimensions and outlines. The second layer was bizarrely twisted and wavy, like there were heat lines rising all around the area and interfering with his sight. As he watched the wavy outlines grew more and more apparent, though they became no more solid.

Then suddenly Tatsuki's body was no longer covered with the haziness. The gaseous waves were pulling out of her, toward and then onto the golden shield. He heard Inoue grunt in effort behind him, and then the shield flickered. It was down for just a single instant, just long enough for the strange effect in the air to pass through, before snapping back to catch Tatsuki once again. As soon as the gas passed beyond the shield, it solidified. Before their eyes, they saw Kurotsuchi Mayuri take form as he had been as a Shinigami, still wearing a torn and ragged Taichou's haori. He sailed towards the open gates of Hell, his eyes opening just as he passed through. The last thing they saw was the former Taichou opening his mouth to scream. Then the gates snapped shut around him, and shattered. In seconds, there was no sign they had ever existed on the desert of Hueco Mundo.

None of the members of the team cared. As one, they ran forward, as the golden triangle gently turned beneath Tatsuki and lowered her to the ground. Another golden shield formed even before the first disappeared, this one in the shape of an oval. Even as they gathered around, the injuries on the black-haired girl's body were beginning to shrink. The mask began to peel off her face, bit by bit. The hideously disfigured hands shuddered, and then slowly began to return to normal.

Inoue knelt next to her friend, pressing her hands against the glowing surface of her healing shield. Her eyes tightened in pain as she looked closely at the wound on Tatsuki's chest. It still looked horrible, a deep hole torn in her torso, surrounded by a huge crimson stain on her white karate uniform. Only Ishida caught the quick anger-filled glance that Inoue shot at Rukia, since the others were watching Tatsuki so closely. And the look was gone so quickly that even Ishida wasn't certain he hadn't imagined it. He did notice, though, that in the half hour it took the healing process to fully complete, Inoue had spoken to all of them except for Rukia. She had, in fact, made a point of ignoring her Shinigami friend.

The young Quincy tried to put it out of his head, though. It wasn't his place to interfere in this conflict. He doubted Rukia would have done this if she had had any choice. But he could also fully understand Inoue's anger. He couldn't take sides on this issue. When Inoue's shield finally vanished, signaling that the injury had been fully healed, he gladly took the excuse to banish his concern. It was time to return home. Glancing over, he saw that Tatsuki, although fully healed, hadn't woken yet. Immediately he started to offer to help carry her. He almost collided with Ichigo, who was making the same offer. Their near argument was averted when Chad stepped silently passed them both and lifted the girl gently into his powerful arms.

They both gave in without protest. There was no one better suited to carrying the injured gently and carefully than Chad. Inoue and Rukia both were nodding their approval, though Inoue's face tightened for a moment when she looked at the other girl. When Chad started to move, they all fell into step behind him. They were moving much slower than they had been on the way out, though, so by the time they reached the rendezvous point, almost all of their 12 hours was up. In fact, the entire 11th division team was already there and waiting for them. They were all shouting boisterously to each other about how many hollows they had beaten, and it was clear even from a distance that none of them would be going without sake that night.

"Looks like fukutaichou's gonna be disappointed tonight!" Ikkaku bellowed over to Ichigo's group as they approached. "Everyone got at least one o' the things. An' she was looking forward ta havin' a sparrin' partner, too! How 'bout you lot? You guys get anything?"

"Let's just go home!" Inoue exclaimed, scowling at the 3rd Seat.

Ikkaku's eyebrows shot up and he whistled. "Whoo, nice! Looks like Orihime-chan's gotten some spirit! Well I'm not gonna say no. I wanna get home an' start drinkin'! Oi, Yumichika! Get the gate open!"

The fifth seat bustled up, and briskly got to work on the gate. He appeared highly downcast, though, and was muttering under his breath.

Ikkaku moved over to the group and said in a loud whisper, "Aw, don't mind him. He had a ton o' fun makin' all those blood paintings he wanted, but now he's all upset 'cause he can't take 'em back to Seireitei. How the hell he thinks he could hang bloody sand on the wall o' his barracks room, I have no fuckin' clue!"

"I heard that, Ikkaku!" Yumichika snapped as the gate back to Seireitei opened. "And maybe I'm going to tell Yachiru that _you_ wanted to spar with her tonight!"

He stormed through without waiting for a response, and Ikkaku was left staring after him in dismay. Ichigo, his worry relieved now that Tatsuki was rescued, clapped the 3rd seat's shoulder companionably as he moved over to the entrance. As he stepped through, he called over his shoulder, "Just be glad he's not telling that to Kenpachi!"

Ikkaku's groan of disgust followed him through.

* * *

**Author's Note**: At last a chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger! :) I hope you enjoyed the humor at the end, since I couldn't resist putting Ikkaku and Yumichika back in!

Anyway, I apologize for the hint of IchiHime. But really, one of the main reasons I dislike the pairing is because Inoue simply isn't passionate enough to deal with Ichigo successfully. And she's too timid for Ichigo to ever truly be attracted to. But I've had her grow in this story, giving her more passion and determination, so that defense against the pairing no longer counted. Of course, there's no way she could ever beat Rukia for Ichigo's affections, and I tried to make that clear.

Next chapter, we find out what Tatsuki has been experiencing while all this has been happening, and you'll be getting a hint as to one thing I'll be exploring in the sequel! Plus we'll be seeing a couple of arguments. Anyone remember what Rukia wanted to do _after_ she achieved bankai? :) 'See' you on Friday 22!


	18. Conflict Resolution

**Disclaimer**: I'm in a rush again, so once again, no funny disclaimer today. Bleach is still not mine...  
**Author's Note**: I keep saying this, but all comments and contructive criticism are most welcome and very much desired! I'm delighted to have had so many visitors to the story, but there's nothing I like more than getting reviews. I'd very much like to hear what you think, and what you like and dislike so far! I always respond to reviews, as a thank you for taking the time and effort to comment. To everyone who reviewed last chapter: Thank you again!! I very much enjoyed hearing from you!

* * *

Tatsuki had been flying for what seemed like forever. It had been a vague and ethereal experience, but strangely calming at the same time. The last solid, real-feeling memory she could grasp was the needle pricking her arm and her senses spiraling away from her control. Then the spinning colors and shadows had pulled away from her, and as the distance grew, the dizzying motion had begun to slow. Pictures formed far beneath her, and suddenly she realized that she was high in the air, soaring through the clouds.

She was lying on her stomach, her cheek pressed against a set of rippling green scales. She was staring at an angle off the side of the scales, and far, far below she could see the ground. There was a figure moving around down there, a tiny form she could barely make out. She could feel a connection to the person, like a rope binding her to it. She should try to get down, she knew, to see who or what that figure was. But there seemed to be no sense of urgency up here in the sky, only exhilaration and pleasure at the height and the rush of the wind streaming through her short hair.

And she was curious, in the manner of a small child who sees something bright and colorful and wants to know what it is, simply for the fun of knowing. What was she riding? She looked away from the awe-inspiring view of the far off ground, away from the person she knew she should be concerned for. Turning to look more closely at the scales on which she was lying, she realized in amazement that the rippling motion was exactly like that of a giant shoulder. She followed the shoulder with her eyes, finding a long sinewy neck that extended far out in front. She pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs slipping down to grip the shoulder firmly between them. She looked backwards, and saw huge powerful wings, like a bats, extending from an even more massive back. The wings weren't beating, but were held out steadily in the air, only dipping or fluttering occasionally to maintain stability. They weren't flying, they were gliding easily.

Tatsuki gave a whoop of excitement and delight as she turned back to the front. She didn't even need to see the long forked tail, or the thick limbs hanging beneath the girth of the creature she was riding. A dragon, and not one of those slithery snake-like serpents of Asian mythology either, but a fierce and fighting fit Western dragon! Though Tatsuki had never been one for fantasy or imaginative play, she had decided at an early age that she loved dragons. They were ferocious fighting machines, but with the cunning and intelligence of pure genius. They were the inspiration for martial artists all over the world. They were a part of her namesake. And here she was, actually riding on one!

It didn't occur to her to be afraid. Nothing about this creature felt threatening to her, not even the huge wedge-shaped head, on the end of the long neck, which was now turning to look at her. Not the razor sharp fangs as long as her arm that gleamed in the sunlight, or the deep black pits of the dragon's eyes as they bore into her own. Those eyes pierced through her, reading her soul, and Tatsuki felt no desire to break its gaze. Somehow, she knew this dragon as well as she knew herself. It was an equal, a spirit akin to her own, and there was no secret she could, would, or even wanted to keep from it.

With a deep, rumbling voice that reminded Tatsuki of an avalanche of rocks tumbling down a mountainside, the dragon thundered, "I should not be awake, hatchling. I should have slept for decades more. But I thank you for granting me the skies, so much earlier than fate would have done. Your hunger and resolve has done us both great service."

The great neck swiveled again, turning the proud head forward again. Then without warning, the dragon dipped a wing and started to turn in a wide circle. Tatsuki leaned into the turn eagerly, her thrill growing as she felt the downward motion in the spiral. They made circuit after circuit, and each time the turns were tighter and steeper, until finally they were shooting almost straight downward, hurtling to the ground. When they were only 20 feet from the ground, they pulled up and the circle became wide and level again.

They were circling a sandy desert just near the border of a rocky field. Even as Tatsuki watched, she saw herself. Or rather, she saw the deformed, hollowfied version of herself. She knew she should be shocked and disgusted, but Tatsuki could generate nothing beyond curiosity. It was like watching a movie in the theater. Even though she could still feel the tug of an invisible chain tying her to this creature she was watching, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything more than a passing interest. She and her dragon circled, and watched, and circled, and watched as slowly the events of the day unfolded before her.

And slowly, but surely the circular motion began to lull Tatsuki into sleep. In a vague half-awake state, she found herself no longer flying, no longer circling, but hanging in midair. There was a distant pain in her chest, and she raised her head dazedly to look around. Not far from her was a boy, with bright orange hair, wearing a black kimono, and staring at her with a clear expression of horror. She knew this boy, she knew she did, but who…what was his name… "I-Ichi…?"

And then she knew nothing but silent blackness.

Except it wasn't so quiet after all. There was a childish voice piping in her ears, though she couldn't make out the exact words. There were other voices there too: some she thought were familiar, others which she didn't recognize at all. And under it all was the incredibly annoying sensation of her nose itching furiously. Something seemed to be tickling it, though she could feel no actual object touching it. The itching grew and grew until she couldn't contain it any longer.

"A-aahchoo!"

Her eyes popped open with the force of the sneeze and was immediately met with bright cheerful laughter coming from the green-haired child standing next to her bed holding a vase of flowers.

"You sneeze even mowe funniwy than Kiwone," the child giggled.

The white-haired man standing behind the girl sighed and picked her up. He offered Tatsuki a pleasant smile, and then moved out of the room, speaking quietly to the child in his arms as he went. "I can't believe you were being serious about that allergic question, Nel-chan. Is that why Kiyone has been hiding from you the last few days?"

As the two strangers departed the room, Tatsuki turned back to the other occupants gathered by her bedside. Orihime's worried face was the first her eyes found. Tatsuki tried to smile reassuringly at her friend, and the auburn-haired girl burst into tears and threw her arms around her. As Tatsuki rubbed her back soothingly, she glanced around to see the others. Ishida was sitting next to the empty chair Inoue had just leapt up from, Chad was leaning against the wall, and Ichigo and Rukia were sitting in two more chairs, drawn up so close that the chair legs were tangled up with each other. Their hands were clasped firmly together, and Tatsuki had to hide a smile.

Though her hints throughout the previous month had actually been in the hopes they would connect her presence with all of the hollows they couldn't find, she hadn't minded the possibility that she might be pushing them together romantically as well. Whether she had helped with it or not, she was glad they seemed to be deepening their relationship. Despite her knowledge of Orihime's feelings, she had known from the moment she had first seen the real personality behind Rukia's mask, years before, that those two were a good fit. As protective as she was of Orihime, she had known Ichigo longer, and was even more protective of him. She wanted her oldest friend to be happy, and passionate, fiery Rukia could help him to feel that way.

Turning her attention to the last person in the room, Tatsuki frowned. Had she not spent so much time spying on her friends over the last few years, she wouldn't have known to even pay attention to her. But she had seen this bright-eyed black cat talking to each of her friends. She had watched her spectacular transformation into naked human woman on more than one occasion, and each time had thanked every deity she could think of that her lesbian classmate, Chizuru, had not been there to see. She had even heard her name: Shihouin Yoruichi, the ex-shinigami that had taught Orihime and Sado the basics of how to use their powers.

Rapidly deciding that there would be no more secrets, Tatsuki demonstrated her knowledge. Cocking her head curiously toward the watching cat, she asked, "Shihoin-san, may I ask why you're here?"

Orihime tensed in her arms, and pulled away. Tatsuki let her go, and waited for an answer.

"Hmm, so I see you know of me. Well, that makes things easier," the cat said in the masculine voice that had surprised her the first time she'd heard it. "I'm here because you are even more reckless than the orange-headed idiot over there, and that's saying something!"

Ichigo squawked in protest, but Yoruichi continued without pausing, "He's at least had the sense to seek out teachers when he knows he needs them."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed at that. "If I'd had anyone offering to teach me, I'd have jumped on it right away, Shihouin-san."

"Good," Yoruichi said bluntly, "because I'm offering it to you. You'll train with me for as long as I want you to, and when I say you're ready, I'll convince the higher ups here to acknowledge you as a part of Karakura's Defense Team."

Tatsuki could feel herself lighting up, though she fought to keep her face straight and calm. But she had no chance to say anything before there came a shocked exclamation from Orihime.

"What!? No!" Orihime was staring aghast at the black cat on the window sill. "Yoruichi-san, the war's over! We don't need to have Tatsuki-chan fight! She shouldn't have to!"

"Orihime, I want to!" Tatsuki shouted, her temper starting to rise.

"Well, I _don't_ want you to!" Orihime shouted back, stunning everyone in the room into frozen silence. "You nearly died, Tatsuki-chan! I can't bear to see that again! I _won't_ watch that again! I won't watch any more of my friends start fighting!"

Tatsuki stared hard at her, her fists clenching around her blanket. "Fine," she said, her voice cold and flat, "then you'd better either blindfold yourself or go somewhere else, because I am not going to sit back and do nothing when there are people in danger and I can do something about it. Even if this war of yours is over, the hollows are still around, and I _will_ be fighting them for as long as that's true."

Orihime's jaw dropped, and she stared at her friend for a moment. Then she spun over to look at Ichigo. "You aren't going to agree to this, are you, Kurosaki-kun? You don't want her to fight, either!"

Tatsuki turned her glare on Ichigo now, but he surprised her. "Actually, Inoue, I'm the one who asked if Yoruichi-san would do this," he said, causing both Orihime's and Tatsuki's eyes to widen. "You're right," he continued. "I don't want to see her fighting and getting hurt, and she better not get upset at me if I butt in when I think she's outmatched by an opponent. But I know how much it hurts to want to protect and then end up being protected instead. I won't put her through that kind of pain anymore."

Tatsuki offered him a grateful smile, as Orihime stood there, frozen. Then, her hands balling into fists, the orange-haired girl stormed from the room without another word. Ishida shot to his feet, bowed hastily to Tatsuki, and then scurried out of the room to follow. Tatsuki stared at the door for a long moment, wondering if she had just lost the best friend she had ever known. Then squeezing her eyes shut briefly, she turned back to Yoruichi and met the cat's eyes with her own, determined orbs.

"When do we start?"

******************************

Rukia approached the Kuchiki manor alone, having forced Ichigo to promise not to follow her. It was time to confront Nii-sama with her new bankai. She wanted this scene to be between only her and Byakuya and no one else. Whatever his reaction was, whether it be anger or pride or anything in between, she wanted it to be private. Reaching the gates to the manor, she asked one of the guards to take a message to her brother, requesting that he meet her in the Kuchiki dojo. Trusting that Byakuya would be coming soon, Rukia made her way there herself.

Entering, she unsheathed her zanpakuto and set the sheath against the wall. The she sat down in the very center of the room, laid Shirayuki's bare blade across her lap, and waited. As she had expected, Nii-sama arrived quickly, moving gracefully into the room. He regarded her with an expression that anyone else would consider completely impassive. Rukia, having trained herself to look deeper for the tiniest clues, was able to see the curiosity lingering in his eyes.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said steadily. "Why is it that you wished to speak with me?"

Rukia rose smoothly to her feet, taking a deep breath to brace herself. She bowed and spoke in an equally steady tone, "I have submitted my application to Ukitake-taichou today, for the position of 13th division fukutaichou."

The traces of curiosity in her brother's eyes vanished, to be replaced by hard determination. She didn't give him the chance to speak or protest, but continued, "I would like to formally request that you do not interfere in this, Nii-sama. I very much appreciate your protection over the years. However, I have worked hard to improve my skills, and I believe I am worthy of being recognized for them now."

Byakuya regarded her sternly, hesitating, but when he spoke his voice was as steady as ever. "I will consider the possibility of allowing you to take a lower seat. You will withdraw your application until that time."

He turned to leave, considering the matter settled. Rukia closed her eyes briefly, having expected something like this. He would consider and then refuse, that she knew without a doubt. Taking a deep breath, she straightened, raising her unsheathed sword in front of her and pointing the tip towards the ground. "You leave me no choice then, Nii-sama. I will withdraw my fukutaichou's application, though that is the position I prefer. However, I will then be arranging a meeting with the Central 46 and the Soutaichou at their first convenience."

Byakuya turned his head to look at her, the tiniest hints of a frown crossing his face. "To what purpose?" he asked.

Rukia didn't answer, just plunged her sword down into the dojo floor. Ice sprang up in a circle and snapped up around her body like a set of jaws. Byakuya spun fully around in surprise and concern. His eyes widened as the ice began to glow pure white and cracks ran down it in jagged lines. With an immense wave of power, the ice exploded apart and filled the small room with a blinding whirlwind of snow and ice. Over the sounds of the howling winds and ripping floorboards, Rukia cried, "Bankai, Miko no Fuyugi!"

Willing the winds to die down quickly, Rukia allowed the shielding blizzard to fall away from her, lowering the veil that hid her from outside eyes. Hovering ten feet off the ground, near the ceiling of the room, she raised her head proudly as she stared down at her shocked brother. She was still wearing her uniform, but over top of it now rested a hooded white cloak. The cloak shimmered, it's color swirling from blinding white to deep gray. It looked as if the fabric itself was made of snow. Behind her swirled the real snow, spinning itself together in small whorls that came to rest side by side. As each pinwheel of snow added itself to the pattern, a pair of sparkling, spinning, pure white butterfly wings formed against her back.

Holding her hand out in front of her, she felt the ice spear spring into existence in her grasp. It was taller than she was, but she knew instinctively how to use it at this size, and how to adjust the length at will. She didn't experiment, though, but instead made a sharp gesture with her hand. Instantly the floor of the dojo froze, and before Byakuya could move, his feet and legs were encased in thick ice, trapping him in place. Rukia let herself drift slowly downwards. When she was only a few feet up from the shattered floor, she stopped and spoke.

"I will meet with the Central 46 to request that I be tested for a Taichou's position," she answered her brother's earlier question. "Not even you will be able to prevent them from assigning one of the few willing bankai-capable Shinigami to such a needed position, should I pass the exams."

She settled back to the ground and let her bankai fade away. As soon as the wind and snow had fully dissipated, she turned and took several steps to the door, before looking back. "I would prefer to be fukutaichou first, though, Nii-sama."

Her brother's grudging but crisp nod was all the answer she needed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So both Tatsuki and Rukia got what they wanted! Poor Orihime's not to happy about having another friend putting herself in danger, though... :)

So there are a lot of things in this chapter that I plan to deal with in the sequel! Tatsuki's training, the dragon she met in the beginning of the chapter, Inoue's pain at seeing Tatsuki joining the fighting, and of course, Rukia as fukutaichou are all elements of the next story. I realize leaving some threads dangling at the end of a story is a bit unfair of me, but I needed a lead-in to the next one. I'm hoping to start posting the sequel sometime in June, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait.

Anyway, just one more chapter in this story to go! It'll be the IchiRuki wrap-up! That'll be out on Monday 25! I hope you enjoy it!


	19. The EndFor Now

**Disclaimer:** Can I have Bleach as a reward for finishing my story? Pleeaase? ::puppy dog eyes::  
**Author's Note:** Last chapter! I'm amazed, and thank you everyone who's been reading (and especially reviewing)! Over 8000 hits! Incredible! My thanks to the people who reviewed: Peter, Revolation, dbzgtfan, xwhitemoonx, Nicole Miklos, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, MakotoJinx, TwiliteTGRgrl, NoeBody09, Baka's Angel, OutlawKnight, Have Socks. Will Travel., TAKCH1, SleepingForce, DarkJason, outlaw hunter, RukiLex, and F1yMordecai! Extra thanks go to those who reviewed multiple times, and DarkJason, outlaw hunter, RukiLex, and F1yMordecai: You reviewed just about every chapter, and I am incredibly grateful!

I think it's pretty clear, but the _italic_ sections are memory/flashbacks that both Ichigo and Rukia are having at the same time. Oh, and I completely forgot to mention in the last chapter, but Rukia's bankai name, 'Miko no Fuyugi', is supposed to mean 'Winter Clothes of the Priestess'.

* * *

Rukia ran her fingers proudly over the new white haori folded neatly in her lap. She had decided not to wear it until her formal induction as Taichou. Only that morning had it been decided which squad she would lead, and the haori given to her. Rukia hadn't been surprised at the selection. Kurotsuchi Nemu had informed the council that she was nearing the completion of her own bankai, and would likely be taking over the 12th as soon as she succeeded. With the Central 46 still determined to convince Ikkaku to take the 9th, it had been quite obvious that Rukia would be placed with the 5th.

She had been surprised at how quickly her promotion had occurred, though. The test had occured only two days after her confrontation with her brother. Now, only a week later, she had already been awarded the rank. Somehow, from some of the comments Ukitake-taichou had made, she thought it sounded as if Byakuya had actually pushed it forward faster. Perhaps, and Rukia hoped this was so, he was actually proud of the fact that his little sister had achieved bankai and, once he had accepted that she no longer needed his protection, he was willing to offer her a subtle congratulations.

She looked over to the Senkaimon that was just about ready to open. Despite her accomplishments, this moment was more than a little bittersweet. She looked over to the group of her human friends. They stood separately, no longer fully united. Ishida and Inoue were closest to the gate, clearly ready to leave. Rukia's face grew sad. Inoue hadn't spoken a word to any of them, other than Ishida, since Tatsuki's awakening. She was upset about Tatsuki's choice, furious with Ichigo and Yoruichi for agreeing with it, and disappointed with Chad for not protesting it.

And it seemed that she downright hated Rukia, for having struck down the hybrid Tatsuki had briefly become. Rukia couldn't blame her for that. She had had nightmares about that scene every night since their return two weeks before. Those dreams had lessened three days ago, though. Tatsuki, finally released from the care of the 4th division, had sought her out.

"Could we walk?" Tatsuki had asked, and Rukia had agreed immediately. Between her own guilt and Inoue's anger, she had wanted to do anything she could to make things right with Tatsuki. But to her shock, there hadn't been anything to fix.

"Thank you," Tatsuki had told her, after they had walked in silence for some time. "I didn't understand what I was seeing, or maybe I couldn't understand then, but while I was being possessed, I saw everything. I saw myself attack you and then Ichigo." Tatsuki paused, hesitating, and then continued, "Right before you rejoined the fight, it looked like Ichigo was steeling himself to do something either really brave or really stupid. You were just in time, Kuchiki-san."

The short-haired girl turned away to stare into the distance for a moment, then she turned back to Rukia and said softly, "Besides, even if it didn't hurt while it was happening, the thought of my friends being harmed by my own hands is one of my worst nightmares. I'd rather die than have that happen. And you saved me from that, Kuchiki-san. You stopped me before that monster controlling my body could do anything worse. So thank you."

Thinking back on that discussion now, Rukia smiled a little. Kaien-dono had thanked her too, for the exact same thing. There hadn't been time for her to come to understand it then. She had been too young, and too grief-stricken, and Kaien had been dying. Kaien _had_ died. But now she was older, and though she still felt guilty, this time Tatsuki was alive. Maybe, with the help of the young martial artist, she would finally be able to come to terms with her old mentor's death.

"Rukia."

She turned and saw Ichigo, a deeper than usual frown on his face. She understood why he was upset. She was too. They had both known, though they'd also both pushed it out of their minds, that with Rukia a taichou now, she wouldn't be able to spend much time in the living world. They'd both be able to visit each other on occasion, of course, but it wouldn't be often. And for the next few months especially, they would be far too busy. Ichigo still had too much training to do, since he only had a year to master kido and come up with a lesson plan before taking on his first students the following autumn. And Rukia's new duties would take a long time to adjust to.

She met her partner's eyes and could see them searching her own as well. For some reason, she could feel herself sliding into memories.

_She was running across the sand, ignoring the noise and the fighting going on all around her. The nightmarish scene of Ichigo, crumpled and bloody on the ground at Aizen's feet was all that she could see. She skidded next to him, but was too frozen to kneel. His body was ripped and torn in so many places that she didn't even have to check to know that he was gone. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. Aizen was smirking at her, gloating, and she didn't even register the words. He was laughing and walking away, saying that there was no point squashing such a weak bug. And she didn't care. Ichigo's body was the only thing left in her world. Ichigo's body and Sode no Shirayuki, who had just appeared next to her as if she had always been there._

"_Use the final dance, child," she said gently._

_Rukia didn't understand, but she couldn't speak. She didn't need to._

"_You've used it once before. But you must complete it, this time. Follow me."_

_Sode no Shirayuki flowed toward Rukia, and then disappeared into her. The petite Shinigami's eyes started to glow with a white and silver light. She started to sway and jump lightly from foot to foot, moving through an intricate dance in a dreamlike trance. Then she stopped and, clasping her sword hilt in both hands, she thrust it into Ichigo's torn chest. The blade punctured the fallen teen's heart and dissolved into a gentle snow. But it didn't stop there. Rukia's hands holding the blade also faded into snow, as did her arms, her shoulders, and all the rest of her body. The swirl of white flakes that had once been a shinigami settled around Ichigo's body and vanished._

Ichigo, standing next to the Senkaimon and staring into Rukia's eyes, didn't understand the images that were flashing through his mind. But he didn't fight as more familiar ones flowed in.

_He was lost in total darkness, floundering, knowing that he was needed somewhere, for something, but no longer remembering what. And then a bright light surged around him. It was cold, ice cold, but at the same time it was also the most wonderful, most gentle sensation he had ever felt. The light and the cold were settling around him, flowing into him. The light was ice, living breathing ice, which was surging through his body. He was freezing and burning at the same time, his heart and mind caroling with joy at the feeling of exhilarating perfection that came with the frozen embrace._

_He surged to his feet, remembering that he was in Hueco Mundo and he was needed to fight Aizen. There! There was the traitor, turning in surprise, moving back toward Ichigo as he realized the Substitute was not only not dead, but completely uninjured and surging with power. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto in an arc, and Aizen raised his hand to block the Getsuga blast as he had so many times in the first half of their fight. But there was no blast to block. Instead, with a crackling, snapping sound, the sand between the two men froze. _

_Ichigo lunged forward, his blade leading, and Aizen moved to dodge only to find that his feet were encased in ice nearly 5 inches thick. He snapped his own sword up to block, but Ichigo, with both his mind and body working twice as fast as normal, had already shunpoed behind him. He fired a massive Getsuga blast shrieking through the air with at least ten times the normal amount of energy. It was from pointblank range, from behind, and the electric blue energy was bristling with thick and sharp icicles. An immense cloud of dust and sand rose up in the air for nearly a mile around, and by the time it faded, the only thing left of Aizen was a single glowing particle rising into the air._

Rukia smiled, pleased to have finally seen what had actually happened to bring about the traitor's demise.

_She stood on the side of a huge building, staring around at the strange sideways world. She could feel two presences nearby, but she didn't turn. Both were familiar, though how, she wasn't sure. One of them stepped closer, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shadow, rippling as if wind-blown. A hand, attached to a black-clad arm, touched her shoulder gently, but still she didn't turn. The figure that owned the hand spoke quietly, "Do not fear. He was born for this."_

_She smiled, but didn't have a chance to respond, as a third presence entered the inner world._

"_Rukia!"_

_Ichigo ran over to her, and in a move that was at once felt shocking and perfectly natural, he swept her from her feet and swung her joyfully in a circle. When he set her down again, their eyes met and both felt a burst of intense and unexplainable passion, of pure need. In an instant their lips were crashing together with a hunger neither of them had ever felt before._

Ichigo, glancing nervously toward the waiting group by the Senkaimon, leaned forward. Although he was hesitant, Rukia was not. She reached up to wrap her arm around the back of his neck and pulled his face down closer to her level. He went the rest of the way on his own, and the kiss they shared now was as gently loving as the remembered one had been passionate. Breaking away for air, Rukia smiled up at him.

"We'll never truly be apart, Ichigo."

"Ah, I know."

**Author's Note:** The End! Until the sequel, of course! :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this story!

About Orihime's behavior/feelings: Remember that the description was from Rukia's POV. Does Orihime really hate Rukia? Not necessarily. Her feelings about the whole situation are pretty complicated, and they're something I intend to work with in the sequel.

About the flashback: I hope what happened was clear (and not overy cheesy!), but if any clarification is needed, please let me know!

About the sequel: I like posting longer stories on a schedule, like I did this one, but I know I have trouble with writer's block on occasion. Because of this, I want to be pretty far into writing the draft before I start posting. My hope is to reach a comfortable point by mid- to late- June, and start posting it then. If, for some reason, the sequel is not up by the end of June, it is only because I don't feel I'm far enough ahead to start posting. Rest assured that it will still be coming, no matter what.

Before I go, here's the working summary for the sequel (which I'm calling 'Laying Foundations'): One year after the events of 'Restructuring Life', distance, new duties, and emotional conflict have caused the Substitute Team to drift apart. But the past never stays buried, and soon Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki discover new and unusual powers resulting from their experiences from the previous year. As they struggle to understand and control them, the long-awaited Rukongai elections begin, and a group of political dissidents with ties to a member of the Team, attempts to seize power. Can the fractured group reconnect with each other in time to prevent a bloody revolution? Or will the fragile peace of the Soul Society be lost to Civil War?

Well, thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you'll give the sequel a try too, when it comes out! Bye for now!


End file.
